Blood And Flowers
by TheApostleJudas
Summary: Mukuro n Hiei are together but what happens when Hiei returns to Ningenkai and a fox makes Hiei more than a little confused about his feelings? Then he has to go to war, and how long will Kurama wait for him? How will Mukuro take Hiei's betrayal? COMPLETE
1. Stars

**Blood And Flowers**

**Chapter One**

_Bring me to life…_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

"Kneel." Mukuro commanded in her usual blunt way. Hiei did so, and dead silence fell over the room. The Koorime kept his eyes to the floor as was traditional for this type of ceremony. His brand new black robes swirled about him on the floor. Six silver stripes were on his left sleeve, symbolic of the new title he was receiving. His name, Flying Shadow, was emblazoned on his back. Soldiers and nobles alike stood on the sidelines, watching. Mukuro stepped in front of him and started to recite from memory. "Hiei Jaganshi, you have been my most trusted advisor and most skilled warrior through the past three years. You deserve a position befitting your rank and my trust in you." Hiei's face burned, the insinuation was not lost on him. He was glad his head was down. Mukuro and Hiei had been lovers this entire time, ever since their almost tender exchange on the battlefield three years before. And Mukuro, as was her way, saw no reason to keep it a secret. Hiei was mortified the first time he walked down the hallway and heard the snickers and whispers. He was struck dumb-and that didn't happen often.

He sighed silently and tried not to think of it. He felt the blade of a sword-his sword-cold against his shoulder and neck. Then it moved to his other shoulder. "Hiei Jaganshi…congratulations. You are now High General of my army. Stand and be recognized now." He did, standing eye to eye with Mukuro, and turned around to face them all.

No one clapped happily or shouted-it wasn't the youkai way. But slowly, one by one, they bowed ever so slightly to him, an expression of utmost respect. Hiei stood there watching them all. He was now second in command to Mukuro. The Koorime then walked down the long ceremonial hall, decorated with thousands of lit candles on the ornate chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. His boots echoed with every step. He had been slashing and hacking his way through the ranks, and now he answered to no one but the bionic bitch. But that was perfectly okay with him.

It was Mukuro, after all. In a way it was the perfect relationship. For one, Mukuro was unable to bear children, so that was never a worry. Hiei never wanted children. Snotty screaming smelly brats, he thought. As he continued his walk he reflected momentarily on how things would be different. He knew why Mukuro chose now to promote him. She wanted Enki's title of Ruler of Makai. There would be a massive war soon. Makai was split in half-one half sided with Mukuro, the other with Enki. The black dragon tattoo on Hiei's right arm itched at the prospect of it. For Hiei and Mukuro, who only knew how to express themselves through violence, this was a thrilling idea.

Not for the first time Hiei thought about the Ningenkai. He didn't care, particularly, about his ex teammates but every so often he wondered what they were doing. He wondered if Kuwabara had gotten any stupider (which would be quite a feat), if that insufferable fox of his had finally come out of the closet, or if Yusuke and his girl had gotten around to mating yet. And especially about Yukina. He knew she was safe, but she was his twin and he missed her terribly. But pride and his secret wouldn't let him go see her. He still hadn't told her. Part of him knew that she knew. After all, Yukina was far from stupid and would have figured it out by now.

_'Imiko…' _The name given to him by the other ice youkai resounded in his head. _'Her brother is the Imiko…no matter what she says about not caring what kind of person he is…she'd care if she knew it was me.'_

Once he'd left the hall he turned right and headed up several flights of stairs, taking his time. Mukuro would be by later to congratulate him, and not with a handshake. He looked forward to it, but not just then. He wanted some time alone to think. He was so used to solitude that sometimes it seemed strange that he and Mukuro hit it off so well. And they did. They never cuddled at night whispering sweet nothings to each other. They both thought it was a waste of time. They had the sort of relationship where everything was unspoken between them. As both of them were psychics, there was no need for affection. Hiei knew that Mukuro loved him. Mukuro knew that her feelings were returned. There was no reason to say it constantly. Hiei had said it to her once, just to see how it felt on his lips.

Afterwards he felt silly. And of course Mukuro never said it back, just rested her head on Hiei's chest with a strange peaceful on her face. So it hadn't been said since. He got up to his room and reclined in his favorite spot-the windowsill. The bandits who raised him had lived in caves. The memory of this had always made him slightly claustrophobic. It was nighttime in Makai. The stars twinkled above. They made Hiei feel more cold watching them. Strange things in the sky for whom millennia were seconds in the grand scheme of time, and that had seen the birth and death of a thousand generations with perpetual detachment.

Again, the thought flitted across his mind if Kurama was sitting under these stars somewhere, gazing up at them like Hiei was…

**As I've said before, this fic will be Hiei/Kurama eventually. I have the whole plot made out. I got the idea for this story from Cold's song "When Angels Fly Away". Its sort of a "Kurama's waiting at home while Hiei's at war wondering if he'll ever come back" thing later on. Tell me what you think! Sorry its so slow in coming and in starting, things will pick up next chap!!! Ja!**


	2. Not Fair

**Blood And Flowers**

**Chapter Two**

_You are_

_My hope_

_My god_

_My love_

_My fear_

_My gun_

I gave up on the pointless subject called Calculus and stared out the window. I was exhausted. My eyes were closing on their own. College was easy enough, that wasn't it at all. Yusuke kept coming back to the Ningenkai with increasingly bad news about the political situation over there. I knew peace wouldn't last. We all did, we just held our breaths to see who would stand up and cause mayhem first. And it was Mukuro, Hiei's boss. She planned on a full scale war. And I knew that Hiei would be in the middle of it. I hadn't seen him in three years. I missed him all the time. That vertically challenged brat with gravity defying hair was like a brother to me. He was also my best friend. I wondered how he had changed in the past few years. I knew he and Yukina were nearing their 100th birthdays, so he'd probably matured much. Ever since I swore not to let my two selves interfere with each other and decided not to go back to being Yoko for the remainder of my human life, I hadn't returned to the Makai. My mother was ailing and about to die. I had saved her once, I couldn't do it again. I had accepted it at that point in time, accepted that some things (like her cancer) just couldn't be stopped. So I lived next door to her in a small apartment.

I was already in my pajamas, so I turned out the light and climbed into bed. The only light came from the stars and moon outside. I could barely see them for the tree in front of my window. Hiei would always visit through that window, as if he was above using the front door like a normal being. The thought made me smile. I looked up at the ceiling, then looked back outside to a figure in the tree.

"KISAMA!" I shrieked as Hiei calmly stared at me from the tree limb, red eyes slightly luminescent in the darkness. I shot up in bed. It isn't easy to sneak up on me. And he did a darn good job of it. I was ashamed suddenly, and as Hiei let himself in I berated him (for my foolishness). I'd grown too used to the relative peace of the Ningenkai. "Hiei, what the hell is wrong with you, sneaking up on me like that! I almost lost control of my bladder! You'd think after a few…." I trailed off. Hiei stood before me, arms folded over his chest, a lofty sort of smirk playing about his features. I was speechless. He was just as tall as I was, and wearing a beautiful (and probably expensive) cloak that normally only high ranking soldiers wear. It fitted his slim figure perfectly, and accentuated the subtle curves of his hips and shoulders. Hiei was drop dead gorgeous.

"It's been three years." He remarked. "I'd think you'd be happy to see me. Don't get sore because I surprised you, kitsune." I snapped my mouth shut, realizing it had been hanging open.

I regained my composure. "Of course I'm happy to see you. I just didn't appreciate the five years you just scared off of my mortal life." Another smirk to show he got the joke. He sat down on top of my dresser (he always did like sitting in the strangest places!) and crossed his legs over the side of it. I sat down on my bed. "Three years. You've changed a lot."

"You haven't changed at all." He shot back, but not as an insult.

A pause. "How have you been?"

"I'm Mukuro's General now. I was promoted two weeks ago. I will lead her army into war when she challenges Enki for his title. You know she could use all the help she could get." He hinted.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm perfectly content to stay here. While my body is mortal only the matters of mortals concern me. Makai's troubles aren't my issue anymore."

"Hn. Too bad. You'd have been an invaluable asset." I smile in thanks for the compliment.

"Congratulations on the title. That's a high honor." He nodded, and turned his head to the side, thinking. My eyes widened, and I barely fought back a snort of laughter.

"Hiei! What is that on your neck?!" A hand slapped to the exact spot I'd been looking at before he realized it. He blushed furiously and glared at me. "Oh, my god! You and Mukuro really are-"

"Shut it, fox, or I cut out your tongue."

I burst out into laughter. Hiei with a hickey! It was just too funny! Strong, cold, proud Hiei with a tiny rosebud bruise on his neck. I couldn't stop laughing. Hiei growled. "I overheard Yusuke saying something about how rumors were spreading in the Makai but I never would have believed them!" I tried to calm myself. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I'm happy for you, really I am." Ignore the strange tremor or jealously that just went through you. Indigestion, that's all.

He didn't seem to have anything to say about this. Instead he changed the subject and shocked me with his question. "How have they all been?" He asked quietly, softly. I never knew his voice could sound so sultry when spoken low like that.

"Well enough. Yusuke and Keiko are married now, and Keiko wants children but Yusuke doesn't, so they fight constantly, like you'd expect anything less from those two. Kuwabara is still trying and failing to court Yukina, who isn't interested at all in anything more than friendship." Hiei looked immensely relieved at that. "Yukina stays with Genkai (yes, she's still alive), and helps teach youkai how to pass for ningen in Ningenkai. Botan and Koenma are the same, they drop by every now and again for old time's sake just to catch up. And I am in college, which is boring me to tears."

"Hn. Like a mortal standard would be any challenge for a thousand year old kitsune, anyway." Hiei huffed, and looked around my room. "So she's with Genkai at the temple."

"Going to visit her next?" I asked slyly.

"Of course I am. She's my twin sister." He replied, again shocking me with his straightforwardness. Usually he would have never admitted to something like that. It seemed it wasn't just his body that had grown up.

"You really have changed, Hiei." Bloodstone eyes seemed to search my soul.

"Finding a reason to live tends to have that effect." I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to me. He saw me looking and smiled gently. "Don't read too much into it. I didn't mean to say it aloud."

"Well its strange when you say things like that." Is all I can think of to say. A sudden thought hit me. "Hiei, why did you come back?"

If it were possible he looked even more serious. "Mukuro declares outright war in two weeks. She gave me this time off to…see my friends. Perhaps one last time." My blood ran cold. Hiei continued in a shockingly offhand voice. I knew he was always aloof but I didn't know how he could say something so terrible so calmly. "I realize I am one of the strongest in the Makai right now, but I am not the strongest. Plus, many of the lower level youkai want a part in this fight. Some have sided with us yet some have sided with Enki. This isn't a tournament, Kurama. This is a war. And I will be the one leading tens of thousands of youkai into it. I may not survive this. She told me to go home and see you all and say my goodbyes in case I die." I covered my mouth with a shaking hand

"Hiei…"

He looked nervous for the first time. "Kurama, I can't die without her knowing. I thought I could, but I can't. I have to tell Yukina." My heart shattered in my chest, or that was what it felt like.

"H-How…So you…you came back to see us for the first time in three years, and the only reason you came was to say goodbye?" I don't remember the last time I cried, but at that moment I was too close to it for comfort. "I finally got you back and you're going to leave maybe to go to your death?" My voice shook and the Koorime heard it.

"Kitsune…" He said.

"That isn't fair…" I whispered as the first tear fell. He seemed freaked out by my tears and came over to sit next to me. "You're my best friend, Hiei. I don't want to lose you. I-I don't want you to d…" I tried again. "I don't want you to die."

"And I thank you sincerely for that, Kurama." I looked up at him, and my eyes flooded over. "I can't say how much that means to me."

I took a shuddering breath and let out a loud sob. I never thought Hiei would say something as sweet and honest as that. And if tore me in half.

**Well there's the second chap! ****L**** It's so sad, it broke my heart to write that. But anyway, the next few chaps will be Hiei's two weeks with his friends. Yummy angst. Review please, and thank you guys for your great reviews! I love you all! ;)**

**Lestat**


	3. Safe

**Blood And Flowers**

**Chapter Three**

_Where do we go when we just don't know_

_And how do we relight the flame when it's cold_

_Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing_

_And when will we learn to control?_

I didn't offer him any comfort because I didn't know how. I just sat near him, waiting for him to get control of himself. Dark red strands of hair clung to his face when he looked at me, and he started wiping his face. "I'm sorry, Hiei. You must think I'm an idiot. I'll stop being so silly."

"It shows you care about me. No one's ever shed tears for me before." I answered honestly, and again he seemed shocked that I'd expressed my feelings. "I know I can get through telling Yukina I am her brother, but I'm not so sure I could handle it if she despised me for it." I changed the subject rapidly.

"Hiei, we've been over this. She already knows. She just needs your verbal admission. She loves you; she'd die for you. Just like how you feel about her." He seemed exasperated now, like we'd been through this a thousand times. Which we had.

I sighed as he continued trying to make himself look presentable. Like I cared. He was always beautiful, nothing would ever change that. Even covered in blood and muck from head to toe he was breathtaking. I wasn't sure if it was just that he looked so much like a woman. Now that I think about it…I really wasn't sure why I went to go see him first and not Yukina. Strange…

I guess because Yukina and I had never reached the point where we were friends. Kurama was my best friend. I enjoyed his company.

I put a hand on his shoulder. He started at the ground, face screwed up, and I knew he was having a mental argument with himself. Then he looked up at me, and he was calm Kurama again. "So I'm staying the night here, as its too late to go all the way to Genkai's. The old hag would have a fit if I showed up now."

Kurama giggled. "Yes, she would. That's Genkai for you. And of course I don't mind. I keep a futon in here for y…." he faded off and his face started to color. "…you…." Then he seemed to get nervous. "Don't take that the wrong way, Hiei, I just meant that I wanted to be ready for you if you came, I mean, if I had company."

I raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely off. "What the hell are you babbling about? You're not acting normal. Have you been drinking?"

Kurama couldn't help but giggle. He remembered the celebration party for us winning the Dark Tournament. Kurama was the only one sober, but I didn't know that the energy drink Yusuke kept feeding me had raspberry flavored rum in it. So of course about an hour later I wondered why I was sitting in Kurama's lap smelling his hair and everyone was laughing uproariously. Needless to say if I hadn't been so drunk there would have been a charred black outline of a certain lying Spirit Detective on the living room wall. I hated not being in control over myself.

The next morning I wasn't hung over at all, much to Yusuke's chagrin, so I proceeded to beat the living hell out of him. The redhead next to me would say, "Good times, good times."

Kurama sighed loudly and flopped backwards back onto his bed. He yanked the covers over his head and then lowered them so I could only see his eyes and hair. The bright green eyes looking at me from behind the covers was so cute I couldn't help but snicker. "Stay there. I'll get the futon ready. And don't argue, fox."

He did have his mouth open, probably to insist that I was his guest and that he'd fix the bed for me. But he just looked so…sweet there I didn't want him to move. I found my way to the closet in the hall (I knew my way around pretty well) and took out a blanket. I knew I wouldn't sleep; I never did in Ningenkai. But Kurama didn't have to know that. The futon was ready for me to lie down on, and Kurama was halfway asleep already. His eyes were half closed. I smirked. Perfect time to play a trick.

Just as his eyes closed I leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "Oyasumi nasai, kitsune-chan." He just hummed contentedly and snuggled deeper in the covers. I hurried to the bed and lay down facing the wall to wait. A moment later I heard him sit up in bed.

He whispered, "What the fuck?" Almost too quietly for me to hear him. Kurama rarely used profanity. I fought back laughter. With my Jagan I saw him put a hand up to his cheek, looking confused. Then he smiled lopsidedly and lay back down.

Shockingly enough my head hit the pillow thinking of that scene, and I was asleep in minutes. I didn't dream, either. I just slept. My body must have known it was safe with Kurama. I had always felt safe with him. I'm not really sure why…

**_author's Note---Oyasumi nasai means goodnight. And I know nothing really happened in this chap but hey im trying to build a romance here. lol review peeps!_**


	4. Best I Am

Oooohhhhh, cute fluffiness in this chapter!!!! - Enjoy!! And the song is Flaw-Best I Am. Amazing. Download it and cry.

Blood And Flowers

Chapter Four

Hiei woke up and the sun was streaming in through the partially open window. He didn't want to move. He listened carefully and Kurama's deep, even breathing was behind him. He lay awake unmoving for a while, thinking. Strange that he should feel so safe with Kurama, yet so uncomfortable. Kurama's kind words and politeness always made everything Hiei said sound so barbaric. But at the same time Kurama's words could easily be a knife. He was the type who could give death threats with a pretty smile on his face. He was known for it, actually. Being around Kurama was somehow different that being with Mukuro. With Kurama it was like he could relax more, somehow. Hard to explain what he felt. And…this was the first time since he'd been in Ningenkai that Mukuro had even crossed his mind!!

Strange. "Mmf…" Kurama stirred, making a small noise of protest. Then he groaned and stretched. Hiei sat up, a tiny smirk on his face. Kurama was spread eagle on the bed. "That's the last time I eat Crab Rangoon before bed." He smacked his lips together and grimaced, presumably from a particularly bad case of morning breath. He looked over and smiled when he saw Hiei. "Well, good morning."

Hiei nodded in reply.

"What do you want for breakfast? I have cereal, but I can make some eggs and bacon if you want. I'm afraid that's about all I can do, though. I'm in dire need of some pancake mix." Kurama chuckled. Hiei didn't understand what a pancake was or why Kurama needed it direly.

Hiei got up to help himself to Kurama's kitchen, the thought still nagging at him in the back of his mind. Why couldn't he explain what it was when he was around the fox? What was it, dammit? Maybe it was just that he was so unused to friendship that the feelings he felt with Kurama were alien to him. But…if that were true…why did his feelings mask the feelings he had for Mukuro when he and Kurama were together? Why did what he felt for Kurama seem so much stronger than what he felt for Mukuro? Friendship wasn't as strong as love, right?

Hiei shook his head-he was tired of thinking about it. Just focus on the Captain Crunch.A moment later he heard the shower turn on. He tried not to think about Kurama naked and wet (Why the hell would he want to think about that?!) **AN-Hee! Who wouldn't want to think about Kurama naked? **and after eating he dumped the slightly yellow milk in the sink. He then sat on the countertop and looked around the kitchen. A moment later Kurama came in with a towel over his head, auburn locks showing here and there. The tall redhead fixed himself a glass of milk. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Kurama thought about it for a minute. "I have no idea. What do you want to do?" That caught Hiei off guard.

"You're always the one with the plan."

"Well, I was going to meet my other best friend for lunch, but I think I can squeeze you in." Emerald green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Hn." Hiei couldn't resist a smirk. "Smartass."

"How about we go visit Yukina? I'm sure she'd like to see you again." Hiei nodded, an eager light in his bloodstone eyes. "To Genkai's it is! Normally I'd say drive, but seeing you again has made me feel refreshed. Let's run." Hiei nodded again. It was a beautiful day, one of those mixes between fall and winter where it was warm outside but the wind was cool. Winter was well on its way for Japan.

The twosome set out at about noon and immediately leaped up on light posts and rooftops. They raced across, not worrying about mortal eyes seeing them-they were too powerful for that. It seemed to Kurama at some times they were dancing, almost, because Hiei would zigzag to the left and Kurama would follow only to have Hiei break his path and appear in front of him to get a good look in his eyes, before the Koorime smirked and was gone again. This continued until they were well out of the city. Then they took to the trees. Then it became a challenge. Kurama was determined to catch up to the speeding youkai, but Hiei didn't want to be caught. Kurama chased Hiei for several miles, until the last vestiges of civilization were gone.

Kurama realized that he had a pattern of going left, left, right, left, right, right. So, carefully calculating, (as that was what he was good at), he waited until he knew exactly where Hiei was going to be.

A slender hand wrapped around Hiei's ankle as Kurama threw himself forward in a desperate attempt not to lose this battle. Hiei cursed, and both of them plummeted to the ground. They landed hard on grass, and once Kurama got his breath back he started laughing. "I never thought I'd be able to catch you!" He laughed even though he didn't have the breath for it. Hiei laughed aloud in response.

Wait a minute. Kurama rolled over onto his stomach and stared at Hiei, dumbstruck. Hiei, like he'd just realized what he'd done, wiped the amazingly gorgeous smile off his face and there was cold, standoffish Hiei again. "What."

Kurama felt like his heart would burst. "Hiei…why don't you ever smile or laugh? You look…" The fox blushed. Normally he was good at this…seeing as Yoko was such a whore in his younger years, one would think he wouldn't be so shy and preteen-ish. But gods when Hiei smiled! He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Beautiful!" Knowing about Hiei's past, sometimes the wall he put up was perfectly understandable. But Hiei propped up on his elbows, laughing! He looked so relaxed…so happy! And that almost broke Kurama's heart with the rush of emotion he suddenly felt at Hiei's happiness. No one deserved to go through what he had.

And what shocked Kurama even further was Hiei's response. He didn't hit the fox for being gay, he didn't take it as an insult to his manliness. He simply looked almost sad and asked the redhead, "What could you possibly find about me beautiful?" He was asking for an answer. Kurama could hear it in his voice.

"I…" Suddenly Kurama didn't know what to say! "…Everything…" He finally managed to say. Hiei looked down at the ground.

"How?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Kurama tried to joke, but it only came out as a hushed whisper. Strangely enough Hiei looked even more morose.

"Let's go get this over with. I have to tell her, and I suppose I have to just weather the storm." Kurama didn't believe a word of that. If like Hiei feared Yukina despised him, (which was completely silly) then the youko knew that Hiei wouldn't just weather the storm-it would destroy him. But there was no worry about that.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

"We're going to be late. Hurry up."

"They don't even know we're coming…" Kurama trailed off uncertainly. That was strange. Needless to say he had no choice but to follow his friend and head to Genkai's.

A few hours later they arrived at Genkai's palatial grounds. It was quiet as it always was, being untouched by civilization. By this time Kurama had caught up with Hiei and was standing beside him. Hiei looked unusually pale. The redheaded beauty wordlessly put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Sure enough, the doors cracked open and a small, pretty face peeked out. The face instantly lit up in a wide smile.

"Kurama-san! And Hiei-san!" Yukina cried out and rushed to greet them. She looked stunning as always, in a little yellow sundress and sandals. There was dirt on her knees and gloved hands. She'd been gardening. "How have you two been? And you, Hiei, it's been so long!" She was very excited to see Hiei. It was written all over her face. She'd grown taller and filled out in all the right places, as she was also nearing her hundredth birthday. Hiei and Yukina's physical similarities were even more marked. What are the odds that two strangers would grow to the exact same height in the same amount of time? They had the same nose, same facial shape, and same eyes.

"I've been very well, Yukina, even better now that Hiei's come back." The fox subtlety tightened his grip on Hiei's shoulder. "However, I think that Hiei needs to speak to you privately, so I'll leave you two alone and go chat with Genkai for a while." And with that Kurama strolled off, waving. Hiei could have murdered him. Now he couldn't back out of it!

Long, I've been running away for far too long

Afraid of what, afraid of what I know is soon to come

I may not be much of an example right now

Yukina looked toward him expectantly. "You wanted to talk to me?" Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh, did you find him? Did you find my brother?"

"I did." Hiei's hands shook. "But first there's something you have to understand about him, Yukina." Yukina looked so happy, when he said that, she almost started crying.

But I can give you all of my knowledge on how

To get along in this place, right now all I can say

Is that I will do the best that I can

"Your brother is the Imiko. Surely you know that." Yukina nodded. "He's had a life full of pain and loneliness. Most of his life he didn't even know why he was alive. Most of the time, that reason was you. People always hated him; that was part of his curse as the Imiko. He grew up a murderer and a thief because for a while that was all he had to justify his existence."

To be a good example of man

And I know that one day you'll understand

You deserve the best that I am

"Oh, I don't care about any of that! I want my brother with me!" Yukina protested desperately. "He is my twin, and no matter what, I love him! Did you tell him that?"

A small smirk. "He knows. And he's grateful to you."

It's so hard, so hard to think about when I was a child

So angry at life, I blamed the world for a long, long time

But things happened so quickly, some people just let go

"Did you tell him where I am? Did you give him my tear?" Yukina could hardly contain herself. "When can I see him? Can I see him?"

Hiei slowly put a hand to his chest and took out the two tear gems. He handed both of them to Yukina. Yukina's burgundy eyes flooded over when she realized the truth. She'd always known in her heart but had never dared to hope.

I needed answers to heal me, I wanted to know how to get by

And now it's my turn to say this is all for you

Everything in this world

Everything in my world

Everything in your world

"Of course you can see him. I'm right here, Yukina." Hiei said in a trembling voice. Suddenly a teal haired Koorime was in his arms, sobbing hysterically. Hiei didn't know what else to do, so he held his twin tightly. Without even realizing it a single tear had begun to trail down his face.

Things won't always go right in this life

There's always changes, we'll make it

That's why I gotta do the best that I can

"Oh, I always knew it was you…" Yukina could barely speak, she was so overcome. Hiei didn't trust himself with words, either. "I…I hoped…but I wondered why you didn't tell me…why you didn't just tell me…oh, my dear brother…"

To be a good example of man

And I know that one day you'll understand

You deserve the best that I am…

(wipes tear away) I heard this song and I knew it was Hiei's song to Yukina. Plus I've been really depressed lately and I wanted to write it out. Tell me what you think. And word to the wise, don't listen to this song and read this chapter. You may start crying like I did lol. But thank you all so much for your great reviews!! Hope you like this one!


	5. Author's Note

Okay, this isn't a chapter but I'm almost done with the next chapter. Once I post it I'll be taking a two week break on the story because I have to focus on my midterms. But I swear this story is not discontinued!! I'll pick it right up just as soon as I'm done with the midterms!!

Thanks everyone!!

Lestat


	6. I Need You

**Blood And Flowers**

**Chapter Five**

_In my shoes a walking sleep_

_And my youth I pray to keep_

_Heaven send Hell away…_

_Black hole sun, won't you come_

_And wash away the rain?_

Kurama held a smile for a few moments, regardless of Hiei's reasons for telling Yukina the truth, finally after all this time. He didn't want to think about the fact that Hiei believed he'd die in this war. Not that heartbreak. Kurama's heart had in a way, gone into denial. There was no way he could lose his best friend, his…..dare he say love? The feelings he had for Hiei had certainly increased a thousand fold at just seeing him again, and the feelings hadn't died in the three years they'd been apart. Kurama had been in denial a little about that, too. Unlike him, unlike Yoko to be so unsure. But it was Hiei. One half of the Koorime was strong, calm, cold, confident, and emotionally cut off. The other half of him was sweet and lonely, sad and confused. All of those things made Hiei who he was. Kurama could use all those adjectives to describe him, but the one that stood out the most was beautiful. For that was what he was, and not just physically. Hiei to Kurama was beautiful in every way. As Kurama walked off to see Genkai to give Hiei and Yukina some alone time, he found himself thinking about how Hiei would feel. Would he be as cold as he looked, or would he be warm in Kurama's arms? 

Jade green eyes widened, and pale skin reddened. _How dare I think such things about him? Not only is he with Mukuro…I'm pretty sure Hiei isn't gay. I need to stop fantasizing…and enjoy these last two weeks with him. _Kurama stopped mid step halfway up the long stairway as if someone had punched him in the stomach. One hand covered his mouth tightly, and his eyes squeezed shut to stop frantic tears. _Last two weeks?! What the hell am I saying??_ The thought was too terrible to bear, so with a great wrench of his will he forced it out of his mind. But another one came, of Kurama wearing all black and standing in front of a gravestone Yukina was there, and both Hiroseki were around her neck. She was crying, and the ground was filled with pale yellow Hiroseki. No grass, just Hiroseki littered the ground, millions of them.

Kurama shook his head desperately. Tears fell from his eyes. He could not lose Hiei! He could not watch Hiei being put in the ground! Hiei had to survive this! He tried berating himself for not having more faith in his friend but the worry remained. Somehow, Kurama knew Hiei was going to die.

The confused kitsune angrily continued up the steps, giving himself a verbal bashing for being so stupid. When he reached the doors to Genkai's home, he punched one of the stone columns angrily. "What the hell was that for? Those were expensive, you know." The grating voice of a lifetime smoker floated on the air. She noted Kurama's tear streaked face wordlessly, then to the cracked and crumbled stone where Kurama's fist had been. "Come with me, Kurama. We'll talk in the living room."

Kurama followed her miserably. They wound through Genkai's labyrinth, as Keiko had called it once in passing. A few moments later Kurama sighed and apologized for his behavior. "Save it. Something is obviously getting to you, and I think I know what it is." The tiny woman said in her usual calloused manner.

They reached a large living room with plenty of comfortable furniture. Clearly Genkai had been expecting the two of them, for there were four cups of tea on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She sat down and gestured for Kurama to do the same. Then she handed him a glass, which he sipped with shaking hands. (One hand had scratched and swollen knuckles.) "So Hiei told you about the war and the part he'll play in it. And you're not handling the news well. Right?"

Kurama looked up, surprised. "I'm not stupid, Kurama."

"Right. Of course not." Kurama answered with a small smile, apologetically. "Yes, that is what's been on my mind. I just…I mean how else am I going to react when my best friend, that I haven't seen in three years, comes back just to tell me this could be the last time he sees me? I'm a little hurt, Genkai."

"That's not all there is, though, is there?" She leaned forward and lit up another cigarette. She offered one to Kurama, who in light of the circumstances, accepted. "This goes deeper than you just not wanting to lose a friend."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Kurama was a little confused, but a tiny sneaking voice kept shrieking at him that he knew exactly what Genkai meant.

"You feel more for him than is appropriate for a friend, don't you?"

Kurama thought long and hard about this before answering. "Yes."

"Would you call it a physical attraction or a budding interest? Would you dare to call it love? How long have you had these feelings? You have to sort this out, Kurama, or it'll drive you crazy. Trust me, I know." A flicker of well hidden sadness hinted across her face. Kurama didn't miss it and knew she was referring to the late Tuguro.

Again, Kurama carefully considered her questions before answering. "I can definitely say it's a physical attraction, but not just that. Part of me wants to call it a budding interest, as you put it, but another part of me wants to call it something else. These feelings have persisted, even grown stronger, for many years now. Seeing him again…" Kurama sighed happily. "It feels like a curtain of rain has been lifted, like I can finally be at peace when he's near me. I worried so much about him these past three years. I wondered if I would ever see him again."

"Understandable. So judging by your little breakdown outside, it looks like you've already resigned yourself to his death. Hiei is a strong fighter, and won't give up that easily. You should trust him more."

"Yes, you should." A calm voice made Kurama jump. Hiei and Yukina entered the room, both with tear streaked faces to put Kurama's to shame. _There seems to be an abundance of tears today_, Kurama thought bitterly.

"How much did you hear, you nosy little crap?" Genkai scolded, but she was joking and Hiei knew it.

"Only something about how Kurama should trust me more. I can only assume it was from yesterday." Hiei replied, but his eyes said otherwise. Kurama wondered in horror how much Hiei really heard.

"Yesterday?" Yukina asked. "What happened yesterday?"

Hiei had just opened his mouth to speak when the door to the living room burst open. "GET READY TO PARTY, CUZ THE KUWA-MAN IS HERE!" A loud, obnoxious carrot-top elbowed his way into the room, carrying several shopping bags loaded with food and snacks.

"Oh. I forgot I invited you all here." Genkai lied badly. Kuwabara was followed by Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru. "Botan and Koenma couldn't make it-they're swamped over there."

"Hey, Hiei! Long time, no see!" Yusuke waved happily, surprised to see the Koorime. "Good to have you here!"

"So we got chips, dip, cokes, egg rolls, pizza rolls, and pleeeenty of vodka and mixers!" Kuwabara announced happily. "The gang's all here for the first time in three years. I figured we'd celebrate the right way." His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Yukina and Hiei sitting so close together. 

"Hey, shrimp, what the hell do you think you're doin with my woman?" The baka stood up to challenge Hiei. Hiei stood up and looked Kuwabara in the eyes. The only slightly taller one paled a bit. Yusuke and the others completely ignored this little confrontation and said their hellos to the rest of the group.

"First off, you no longer have the grounds to call me shrimp. Second of all, Yukina just happens to be my twin sister. So don't think I'm putting the moves on her." And with that, the youkai sat down, with a grumbled, "Not like you have any right to her, anyway."

"Wh-What? What the hell? Somethin else nobody told me?" He looked around confusedly, making a few more sputtering sounds, then gave up. "Well, I guess I'm cool with it. I mean who better to take care of her than you, right?"

Hiei was oddly complimented by that remark. Kuwabara had basically just beat around the bush to say he trusted Hiei with Yukina's life "Thank you." He told Kuwabara, who proceeded to have another heart attack.

"Whoah, first he grew up and now he's thanking me? Man, it has been a long time! Not that I'm complaining or anything." A bag of Doritos had appeared out of nowhere in his hand and he popped another orange chip in his mouth. Yukina gestured and Kuwabara handed over the bag. Hiei and Yukina shared it for a while as the group caught up on what had been happening in the past three years.

Yukina had furthered her healing skills and become so talented with it that she could heal normally deadly wounds. She also learned ice manipulation and sparred with Touya on a regular basis to keep up her skills, which were formidable. Hiei was glad to hear that Yukina could handle herself against someone as powerful as Touya. Kuwabara was, too, though for an entirely different reason. He now had a love interest that could kick his ass, and for some reason he seemed to like that.

Kuwabara and Shizuru were basically the same, Shizuru still chain smoked and drank religiously, and Kuwabara was still more or less an idiot. Kuwabara had decided not to go to college after high school and got a decent paying job in Tokyo.

Yusuke and Keiko were married but were still debating on the children issue. Yusuke didn't want to pass down his youkai blood. Keiko didn't see what the problem was, surprisingly enough. The two had gotten a small apartment in central Tokyo and were living together. Kurama had gone on to college, and was in his last term before going on to medical school. He wanted to go into pathology, or maybe neurology. He hadn't decided yet.

"So!" Yusuke clapped his hands together. "What's say we get this show on the road! I wanna get totally wasted-bring out the booze!"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the typical behavior. He wasn't sure he wanted any more of that bitter alcohol. It stung his nose and throat, and made his eyes water. Then of course there was the drunk that came later. He didn't like that, either. He'd just continue drinking tea. Kurama, however, seemed to have a different idea. Hiei had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the fox's state of mind at the time. It bothered him that his friend was so distraught. Normally Kurama would politely refuse alcohol. Hiei watched him pour liberal amounts of vodka into an energy drink, then immediately take a long draught.

Hiei thought fast. What was the best way he could get out of this? He did not want to sit here and watch everyone else act stupid. Especially Kurama. It was bothering him more and more that the fox was drinking. He watched him drink almost continuously, until his movements slowly became more exaggerated and careless. Something twisted painfully in Hiei's heart, and he didn't like it.

"Whoah, Kurama! Slow down, buddy, or you're gonna be huggin the toilet for the rest of the night!!" Yusuke chided. Kurama shook his head and almost fell over.

"No, I have a pretty good tolerance." He slurred, and looked up with bloodshot eyes. Yusuke's brown orbs widened. He realized just how drunk his friend was.

"As Yoko, maybe, but what about Shuiichi?" Hiei interrupted calmly. "Why are you doing this, fox?" The room quieted at the tone of sincerity and hurt in Hiei's voice. "I expected you wouldn't be happy with the news I brought, but I didn't think you would let it get to you this badly. It's unlike you."

Kurama's eyes started to fill with tears and his lower lip turned out into a pout. "Howdyou expect me to react, Hiei? You basically just tolme you could be kill…" He faded off, and the room got dead quiet.

"What? Hiei, what's going on?" Keiko looked very concerned.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird Kurama was drinking, but what did he just say? What did you tell him, anyway?" Kuwabara asked with a frown.

Hiei sighed. "Mukuro made me her General. I'm sure you know about the situation in the Makai right now." Collective nods. "In two weeks Mukuro declares war. And I lead her troops into it."

"Oh, hell." Yusuke whistled. "Man, that does deserve a drink."

Kurama let out a loud whoop and fell onto the floor. No one was watching him, so they didn't see how he fell. He sat up and stayed there for a while, looking confused. "What the hellmI doin on the floor?" Yusuke tried not to laugh, because he felt there was something else going on there besides Kurama being disgracefully drunk.

Hiei sighed again, and went over to gently pry the glass from Kurama's fingers. Somehow it hadn't spilt in his fall. Kurama didn't want to let it go at first, but he was too drunk to argue much. Hiei sat next to him and turned Kurama's face to look at him. The fox was trembling, and looked about ready to pass out. "Think…think I drank…too much." He told Hiei softly, then looked embarrassed.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you making me so confused? Why are you making it so hard for me to leave?" Hiei asked his friend softly, and was shocked at the words leaping from his mouth. One hand went up to brush Kurama's hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ears. No one missed the tender exchange.

"I don't want you to leave…"

"I have to. I won't just abandon my post. You should trust me more, fox. I'll admit a few years ago I had no interest in living, but now I do. I will come back." He promised. Yusuke and Keiko were elbowing each other and smirking. "Now you are far too drunk. I'll take you home so you can go to bed."

Kurama shook his head and slurred he didn't wanna go ome. Hiei ignored him and pulled the redhead to his feet. Kurama's knees gave way and he collapsed over Hiei's shoulder. The Koorime blushed wildly at the close contact and lay Kurama gently on the couch.

"Hiei, you're going to be staying the whole two weeks with us, right?" Yukina asked softly. Hiei nodded. "Good. And when you leave, I'm coming with you. Tell Mukuro she has a new recruit." She stood up boldly, knowing Hiei was going to explode. And he did.

"What the hell are you trying to say?! You think just because I told you the truth I'm going to let you into a war where I could lose you?! For years the whole goal of my life was to keep you safe and happy! I will not allow this!"

"And I am your twin! I have a right to want to stay by my brother's side! If you die then I die right there beside you! After I found you again, I'm not going to lose you either!"

"Big sister's watching." Yusuke joked with a snort of laughter. "Hiei, she's not the little girl she used to be. She kicks ass, man. I'd trust her to hold her own out there. Besides it doesn't matter what you say, she's coming. Yukina has your stubbornness."

Hiei stammered furiously. "How-how can you-how dare you ask this of me?"

"I'm not asking. I'm letting you know wherever you go I will go."

For the second time that day Hiei felt tears threatening to fall. His voice shook when he whispered, "Thank you." The fact that Yukina wanted to fight by his side tore him apart but at the same time made him wildly happy.

Yukina smiled sweetly.

"Ergh…" Kurama moaned, and looked a sickly green.

"Get him to the bathroom!" Genkai yelled. Yusuke, laughing hysterically, barely managed to grab a wastebasket from the next room and thrust it under Kurama's chin before the poor fox hurled into it. Yusuke patted Kurama's shoulder, still laughing tearfully. "Yusuke, that's not funny. He almost ruined my upholstery!" Kurama whimpered miserably.

Yusuke only laughed harder. "I'm s-sorry, K-Kurama. I guess I'm a little buzzed now, too. This should-shouldn't…be so FUNNY!"

"Genkai. He's in no condition to travel."

"Spare rooms all over the place. Take your pick." She said offhandedly, and took another shot. Hiei nodded, and asked Kurama if he felt like he could walk. The fox shook his head "no". Hiei picked Kurama up infant style and carried him down the hallway, praying his friend didn't get nauseous again.

He stopped at the first empty bedroom he came to and turned on the light. Kurama got down and crawled (literally) into bed. He huddled under the covers whimpering and trying to fight off nausea. Hiei turned the lights off and sat beside his best friend. Again a hand went to brush back Kurama's hair.

"I'm sorry…you must think I'm…such a fool…"

"Yes, I do. But at the same time I'm grateful."

"For what…"

"You care enough about me to worry." Hiei said simply. "Having a past like mine, I don't take things like that for granted."

"I guess…I'm just torturing myself…I keep thinking…bout you dying…and how much it would hurt me…cuz…I don't wanna lose you…" Kurama whispered. Hiei had a feeling that if the fox weren't drunk he'd have never admitted this. "I care bout you lot…please….can you stay here till I fall sleep?"

Hiei nodded. Kurama moved forward until he wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and hid his face on Hiei's thigh. Hiei blushed. The scent of roses rose up to meet him. "I need you, Hiei…"

"Why?" Hiei struggled to keep his voice void of emotion.

"I…don't know…I guess just cuz I love you so much…"

"Kurama?!"

The fox had passed out, and was snoring softly in that awkward position. Hiei gently moved him back on the pillow, his heart pounding in his throat. No one had ever told him those words before. Mukuro had never actually spoken them. Hiei put a shaking hand on his chest at the rush of feelings that had suddenly welled up inside him. Tonight had certainly turned out to be eventful.

He began to think. He doubted anyone in there besides Yukina was sober enough to miss him. He thought a little more, then climbed under the covers with Kurama. The redhead snuggled closer to Hiei's warmth. Sleeping Kurama was amazingly beautiful. Hiei couldn't deny it any more. The fox was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping man and pulled him closer.

_I need your warmth…your warmth is the only thing that combats the darkness in my heart. Your smile, your laugh…I realize now…that I need you too._

Well, there you have it folks!! It has begun!! evil laugh Oh, and please tell me if anything in this chapter didn't make sense or if I left anything out. I'm more than a little hung-over, so the last half of this chapter was sort of hurried. Thanks, everyone, you guys are great!!


	7. Try

**EEEEE! I aced my Biology lab midterm!! In celebration, Hiei and Kurama admit their love for one another!! Yay!! Btw, the song is Devoted by Lacuna Coil,**

**Blood And Flowers**

**Chapter Six**

I woke up before he did again. He was snuggled against my chest, breathing peacefully. I didn't move because I didn't want to. It was strange, but I liked being able to hold him. Especially since the conversation between he and Genkai. I overheard almost all of it. And what he said opened my eyes to how I felt about him.

And then there was the fact that Kurama had told me that he loved me. No one had ever said that to me. I'd never known what it was like for someone to say aloud, "I love you." like Kurama did. Yes, he was drunk, and yes, I may have been getting my hopes up, but he still said it. I could only pray he meant it.

And if he did mean it? What then? Would we actually have a future together, a being who refused to leave the Ningenkai and a liable-to-be-assassinated-at-any-time youkai soldier? What would Mukuro say? She didn't seem like the type who would just let me go. Especially with her pride. Her pride wouldn't like the fact that a perfect, pretty little fox stole me away. And why was I thinking about this like it had already happened? I was just assuming all of it…and the first three letters of assume were…

I admitted it. I was confused. And if Kurama remembered what he confessed last night, which there was a good chance he would, then things would be terribly awkward for both of us. What the hell would I say? What would he say? Would he deny it or, even worse, confess it?

I should leave. But…I don't want to. I don't want this feeling to go away! Without my permission my arms pulled him closer. I felt almost pain, but it was a different kind of pain. A pain that came from feelings so strong it felt like my soul was going to bleed with it. But that pain was…beautiful. Beautiful like Kurama's green eyes, like his soft white skin. I never wanted to lose that feeling. I knew in my own mind what it was, but I couldn't put it into words that made any sense.

"Mm…" Kurama murmured happily, and put one hand on my chest. Then he gasped, and his eyes flew open and he shoved me away. He looked bewildered, terrified. "What the hell-Hiei! What were you-what-oh…my stomach…" Kurama suddenly turned green and fell silent, fighting off the nausea of a hangover. "I don't feel good…what happened? I know I drank too much, but…most of it's a blur."

_He doesn't remember after all. _I breathed a sigh of relief.

I blushed. I had no decent explanation. "I…"

Kurama waited expectantly. When no answer came, a faraway look entered the fox's eyes, and he got up and left. I sighed in relief, grateful the man didn't force an answer out of me like he would have usually done.

I got up and followed him into the empty kitchen. Everyone was gone save for Yukina and Genkai, who were both still asleep. Yukina was presumably in her bedroom, but Genkai was in an armchair. She probably dozed off sometime in the night after everyone else left. Kurama was pouring himself a cup of milk to calm his stomach.

"You should eat something." I told him. He shook his head with a grimace. "It would make you feel better. You shouldn't have done what you did last night, Kurama."

I nodded. "Well, I suppose I can't point the finger of blame. You're entitled to break down every once in a while. If you didn't, I would think you didn't have a soul."

He chuckled. "So where do you place yourself on the spectrum, Hiei? I've seen you smile maybe twice since I've met you. I've seen you shed a single tear, and that was yesterday!"

"I have emotions. I just choose not to show them most of them time."

"You should more often. You have an amazing smile." Kurama chuckled again, and turned around to take another sip of milk. Then he gasped aloud, and dropped the dark green cup. It broke in half on the countertop and spilled its contents all over the place. He immediately went to pick it up, but he was shaking terribly. I knew what it was without asking. He'd remembered. And I'd have to face this storm after all.

I went over to him, and he must have thought I was trying to help. He said, "No, no, I've got it. I can manage."

"You remember it, Kurama."

He blushed, and looked perfectly miserable. "I-I don't know why I said those things, Hiei. I…I was drunk, and I guess…"

"Were those things true?" I demanded. He looked up at me, surprised.

"What?"

"Were they true?" I repeated relentlessly, keeping eye contact with him.

_I'll be there when there's nothing left_

_And night and day, holding you_

"I…Hiei…that's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair. Don't fuck around with me, Kurama. Was what you said last night the truth? Or were you just drunk?"

Kurama sighed and sat down on a dry section of floor. I joined him and waited.

Harmony, deep inside your soul

Meet me there-can you feel me?

"I…oh, god…I never thought I would be having this conversation, or that it would be this hard. Hiei…"

"Just answer the question and we'll go from there. Yes or no?"

"Yes…" He whispered desperately. "I meant every word…"

There's no time to deny that I need you

And I'll be there to inhale your delightful days

My heart was pounding. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Without realizing it I was leaning closer. "Say it." The redhead looked up again, looking shocked. He heard the tone in my voice, the pleading tone. I needed to hear those words. Those words set me free in a way. They let me feel…happy. Completely at peace with myself. I knew those words could heal me. If I could hear them again, hear them and look in those oceanic green eyes and know he meant them…then I could rest. I could go to war without regret. Mukuro was so far from my mind at that time…it was like my feelings for her were nothing compared to the flood welling up in me now.

There's no time to deny that I need you

That's why I'll be there to relieve your painful days

"Hiei…I…I love you." Kurama breathed. "I realized when you came back…that I always have. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized how much I depended on you to make me happy. It was hell without you here. And I know you're with Mukuro, I know that. But it doesn't stop the fact that I love you." And with that he hung his head as if ashamed, or as if feeling some deep pain.

Hiding well where the pain is real

Night and day growing in you

I reached out and put my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me. I needed to know that he was real. "No one has ever loved me before. I swear, Kurama, if you're jerking me around-"

"No, no!" Kurama said desperately. "I would never!" His eyes filled with tears again. "Hiei, I've never felt this before! In my previous life I only knew lust! This is different, I know it is! I've never felt so strongly about anyone…"

My heart was shattering. What did I say? "Then…would you…want to try?"

Emerald orbs widened, like he didn't dare to hope. "What? What are you saying, Hiei?"

I struggled with my words, struggled to keep my voice calm. "Would you want…to try being together? Would you want to try being with me?"

His hands went up to his mouth. "Are you saying you feel the same?" He whispered. I barely heard him, he was so quiet.

"I feel…something. Something I don't want to stop." I answered truthfully. "And that feeling is strongest when I'm with you."

He let out a soft sob without tears. "Can I…can I hug you?" He said, half laughing, half crying.

I thought about it for a good half a second. "Yes." And the redhead was in my arms again, holding me like he never wanted to let me go. And truthfully…I didn't want him to…

**AAAAAAAAH! I was so excited writing this chapter! I can barely type! I swear I'm about to hyperventilate!! Reviews, people please, I cant stand it!**


	8. The Broken Road

**Okay, peeps, the song for the chapter is a country song, which normally I wouldn't do. But the song is Rascal Flatts-Bless the Broken Road, and it's absolutely beautiful. The lyrics are amazing, and I can't listen to that song without tearing up. (It's one of many songs I'd dedicate to my boyfriend.) oh, and there is a bit of OC in this, but again, Hiei has changed over the years. So Review please!!**

**Blood And Flowers**

**Chapter Seven**

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

For a minute we just sat there, embracing. It was heaven for me, to finally have Hiei in my arms. I didn't know what was to come, even if it would turn out well in the end. But for now he was with me. And we would try being together, just to see if it would work out. An experiment, if you will. See if anything could result of the two of us forming a relationship. And I knew that the entire time we were together, I wanted to make him so wildly happy that he'd smile for me again.

"So what now?" He asked me softly.

"We can just pretend if you want to. See what it would be like if we were really together. Just for a little while. And if it doesn't work out, well, then we haven't really lost anything."

Hiei sat back and nodded. "Sure. So what can we not do?"

I blushed. "That part is up to you."

"No sex." He said almost immediately. Wow. Funny, I wasn't even thinking sex. I was thinking kissing and holding hands. "Because technically right now I'm still with Mukuro. And if this is just an experiment I won't let it go too far. But…we can kiss if you want."

"I want…" I breathed. Oh, to taste those lips! Hiei seemed pleasantly surprised by my reaction to this. He licked his lips and seemed to be thinking about it. Then he leaned in closer and quickly pressed his lips against mine. I was so stunned I didn't have time to react. As quickly as he'd done it he pulled away, with a slight pink color spreading across his cheeks. It was absolutely adorable.

"Well, well. About time." A grating voice reached our ears. We both looked up to see Genkai leaning over the counter, first cigarette of the day already between her lips. Hiei looked furious to have someone see him blush besides me, and I was just a little embarrassed. "You two have been infatuated with each other for the longest time. Hiei, you were just too stupid to realize it." Hiei growled dangerously, but to me he only sounded even cuter. "And Kurama, you were too insecure to show him how you felt. Well, at least it turned out in the end." And with that, she walked off.

"Always has to shove her opinion in!" Hiei hissed, and his lips started to show the beginnings of a pout. I could have kissed him.

He saw the lopsided grin on my face. "What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I already know what I want to do today! Let's go to my house andget showered-" I blushed, and waved my hands as Hiei's eyebrow went up. "Separately, of course- and go to the park! Today promises to be beautiful again!"

"Hn. Fine with me." And with that, the normal Hiei was back. I clapped my hands together happily, and stood up. He did the same. I was so ecstatic I felt like calling up everyone I knew, yelling into the phone, 'FINALLY!!' and then screaming like a schoolgirl. Hiei was already ready for us to go. He'd slept in his clothes like me. Not for the first time I wondered if he'd brought a change of clothes. And if so, where did he keep it? He never brought a bag with him..

I shook my head. Stop it, Kurama. You don't want to try and figure out the strange enigma that is Hiei. And strange he was…but so cute! I giggled a little and we headed for the door. Genkai was nowhere to be seen, and it was still early morning, so Yukina would probably sleep for a while. So we just took our leave. And again we were racing over the treetops headed back for my apartment. There were no games this time. Both of us were too deep in thought, I think. I know I was. I couldn't stop thinking about how I finally had Hiei, even if it was only for two weeks. I looked up at the sky and silently asked Enma to watch over him.

Unbeknownst to us, we were being watched, but it wasn't by Enma…

"Consorting with that damned fox slut, is he? How dare Yoko!" A very angry robotic woman slammed her fists down on her desk, splintering the wood. Her youki flared around her as the messenger quaked in fear. It was a tiny youkai, only three inches high and no powers to speak of, perfect for spying. It had pale green skin and a tuft of white hair atop its dwarven looking head. Dark blue eyes welled with tears from fear. "Yoko is playing my Hiei! As if that whore could ever be capable of love!" Mukuro rampaged around her office, and various weapons mounted on her wall began flying around. The messenger cowered underneath a book cover.

"That's it! I will not have him hurt Hiei!" Mukuro stopped midstep, and bit her finger. "He's been hurt too much as it is. I will not lose him to that slut of a kitsune!"

And with that, she sat down to plot.

Meanwhile, in the Ningenkai……

"So this is it!" I spread my arms as we stood on top of a small hill overlooking a large park surrounding a beautiful lake. Geese swam on the lake, and small children played on swing sets. Due to the cool weather, I had changed into a dark blue turtleneck and blue jeans. Hiei had borrowed some of my clothes to blend in more. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and jeans, which I secretly picked out so I could see more of Hiei. It wasn't crowded at all. That day was a weekday, so most people were at work. Today was mostly elderly people sitting on benches and college students studying under trees, taking advantage of the weather.

"Let's just walk." I told Hiei, and he nodded. I took his hand in mine, then smiled as he didn't pull away, actually he laced our fingers together! We walked down the blacktopped trail, under trees and beside the lake. All was silent for a moment.

"Fox…were you serious when you said this morning that you'd never been in love before?" Hiei asked me. He seemed disbelieving.

"Well, sort of. Kuronue and I were lovers for a time, but I don't ever think I was in love with him. When I was with him, and even in the years following his death, I thought I loved him. But now I more or less think it was just a very very close friendship. What I felt for him is nothing compared to what I began feeling for you-what I still feel for you. Honestly, I'm not sure if my Yoko half was capable of love, considering the cruel, calculating person I used to be."

"You can go back to that person very easily even now." Hiei commented. I frowned, but I knew he was right. I could easily turn into Yoko when my friends and or loved ones were threatened, or even when I was just pissed off. (For reference, take a good look at Yomi.) "I don't like that side of you." The Koorime by my side squeezed my hand.

"I don't either." I admitted softly. "That's why I felt I had to fight in the Makai without my Yoko half. I had to prove to myself that I didn't need him anymore."

"Understandable." I gently let go of Hiei's hand and, as we walked into a grove of oak trees, lay down on the track. I looked up at the sky. Hiei sat next to me, but didn't lay down. "Beautiful weather. Not like in the Makai. It's rare we have days like this there. I like it here."

"Ningens are worse than youkai." Hiei snorted. "They call us demons. Hn. They need to take a look in the mirror. You may not want to do that. Your luck, one of those ningen contraptions is going to come racing down here and leave you with a track down your face."

I laughed loudly. "If someone were riding a bike, I'm sure they'd see me before they came. At the very least they'd see you. I'm not worried."

"What is it about me that you find…" Hiei's eyes narrowed and he started over. "What is it about me that you are attracted to?"

I sat up. "Seriously? Too many things to count."

Hiei looked depressed again. I stood up and reached out a hand towards him. He took it, surprising me again, and we left the track to sit beneath a large white oak. I sat close to him and took his hand in mine, but instead ran my fingers over his soft skin. Very soft for hands that have held a sword for so many years…

He had beautiful hands. "I'm the Imiko. My curse is to always be alone, to be hated and feared everywhere I go. And for a long time that was true. But not anymore. I have friends. I have Mukuro, and you, and Yukina. I'm not alone anymore. But that doesn't mean my wounds have stopped bleeding."

"Hiei…" I didn't like where this was going. I didn't like what he was saying. It hurt me that he was talking about this.

"I still don't know a lot of things. The wounds in my heart haven't healed yet. Are you sure you want to have feelings for someone like me? I don't understand how you see something beautiful when you look at me. I don't see anything worth a second glance." I had never heard him speak so openly about his feelings. Again I marveled at how much he had changed over the past three years. He'd faced up to a lot of things, mostly about himself, and had grown up.

"I'm positive." I smiled at him. "We all have scars. Some have more than others. What you went through I wouldn't wish on anyone. You were a child, and you were victimized for the ignorance and judgment of others. But if those things had never happened you wouldn't be here today. You wouldn't be sitting beside me right now. You probably wouldn't be one of the most feared youkai in Makai, and you would never have become one of the Reikai Tantei. There are many things in my past that I did that were despicable, and many memories I have are painful ones. But I don't regret it. Because if it didn't happen I wouldn't be the person I am today."

Hiei made a sound in between a derisive snort and a laugh. "Baka kitsune…always proving me wrong. You just won't let me fall, will you?"

I looked at him seriously. "Of course not. And you aren't wrong, I mean, a person can't help what they feel nine times out of ten. And you don't have to worry about anything, Hiei. I will do everything I can to take away your pain and make you happy. All you have to do is ask."

His eyes searched me to see if I was telling the truth. I met his gaze evenly, and didn't look away. The psychic looked away first, and wordlessly put his head on my shoulder. I got a pleasant warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and my heart raced. Holding my breath, I put an arm around his shoulders and held him for a while.

It had been a long time since I'd been that happy. "You really are right, kitsune. If I had never suffered, I wouldn't get to feel this right now." My eyes teared up and I cursed myself for it. It just meant so much to me, so much I couldn't put into words, that Hiei was enjoying being with me, that he was actually happy too. "Someone once said that a person who's lived a perfect life can never know happiness. To know happiness you have to first know pain. To know love you have to know hate."

"Whoever said that was very wise. Who was it?"

"I don't remember his name. One of the thieves who helped raise me. He said it in passing one day, with no reason for saying it." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes. I could see the smile on his face, but it wasn't a physical one. Rather it radiated from him, and I knew he was happy.

"What the hell is that noise?"

I laughed as I looked around. A child was having a birthday party, and the truck had pulled up to give them all ice cream. I sat up and pulled Hiei with me, saying, "Let's go!"

"What-what the hell?! Where are we going?" Hiei demanded.

"Sweet snow, Hiei! Over there!" The Koorime perked up instantly, and he looked at the square white truck hopefully.

"Really?" I laughed as we raced through the trees, trying to catch it before it left. We made it barely in time and I breathlessly ordered a small tub of vanilla for Hiei and an orange sherbet popsicle for myself. I paid the small, elderly woman driving the truck and handed the ice cream and plastic spoon to Hiei. He looked ecstatic. His strange fascination with the so-called 'sweet snow' was just adorable.

We went back to our tree and sat down beneath it. As the day progressed it was getting hotter, so ice cream was the perfect treat.

I tore the wrapper off of my ice cream and started to eat it. It didn't take me long to notice that Hiei was staring at me, a strange look in his eyes. Burgundy orbs were glued to my mouth on the popsicle, and those eyes were getting bigger by the second. A bite of ice cream was halfway to his mouth, forgotten. I tried not to smirk and started doing some very dirty things to the popsicle. You know, like slowly licking it up and down, then sucking on it provocatively. (My Yoko side was coming out! Leave me alone!) Hiei was practically drooling.

"K-Kurama…"

I looked at him innocently. "Yes?"

He let out a loud noise of exasperation. "H-hurry up and eat that thing, will you!" And with that, he took a bite, eyes now glued on the ice cream. Oh, Kurama, you wicked thing. I tried desperately not to laugh my head off.

…………………….

"Moshi-moshi?" I answered my ringing phone a few hours later. Hiei was sprawled out comfortably against the tree, arms folded behind his head. I was leaned against it, too. We were both just enjoying each other's company when my phone rang, the caller ID saying "Kaasan."

_"Oh, tell him I said hello! Oh, now you just have to visit me, it's been so long since he's been in town!" _I had Mother thinking that Hiei was a translator working on the mainland. Fortunately she never asked him to say anything in Chinese. I hoped she wouldn't, because then my story would fall through.

"Yes. I did. I'll give you the details when I get there, ok?"

"So I'll know before we walk in, have you told her about who you really are?"

I bit my lip. "No. But I have told her about my feelings for you. So we don't have to hide that. But you're still a translator working in China. So keep up that story."

"I'm surprised she hasn't asked about the job, or asked me to say something in Chinese. You know she isn't stupid. She probably knows something bigger is up. After all, I'll admit I don't try to act human. I'd be terrible at it anyway."

"Yes, you would. You're all too youkai."

He stretched and stood up. "Well, where are we going first? To a far-ma-see?" He enunciated slowly, obviously having no idea what a pharmacy was.

"Yes, we're going to a 'farmasee'." I laughed at the way he'd pronounced it, and told him to just follow me. "And then we're going to go visit my mother."

"What is a pharmacy?" We started heading to the pharmacy, which was only about a block south of where we were.

"An apothecary to you." Hiei nodded in sudden understanding.

"You mother is sick?"

"Unfortunately. She'll die soon."

"You say that so calmly. The last time I saw you you'd have died to save her. Now you're going to sit back and watch? Unlike you, fox."

"Well, I can't keep her forever. She's only mortal, after all. She doesn't have our life spans. And this time, her cancer came back. Cancer was what almost killed her last time. This time it will. The doctors told her two years ago that she had three months to live. She's a fighter, all right. But you can see how sick she is just looking at her. You'll see. Just don't say anything."

"Of course not." Hiei stopped suddenly. I turned around to look at him questioningly, and was dumbstruck by what I saw in his eyes. Tears were glistening there, barely visible because he would never let them fall. "Kurama…thank you."

I didn't have to ask what he was thanking me for. I just held out my hand to him for perhaps the third time that day and smiled. "Come on, Hiei. Let's go."

He took my hand and we continued walking.

**Same spill as always, people! U see any mistakes or don't understand anything please tell me!! R&R!**


	9. Damn You!

The song is Lithium by Evanescence. Serious angst.

**Blood And Flowers**

**Chapter Eight**

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

Things were quiet on the way to the pharmacy. We got a lot of stares, but I refused to let these damn ningens judge me. Kurama looked very nervous. His hand started to sweat when several people began whispering and looking down at us like we were inferior. I never understood mortals. In Makai, of course, you were lucky if you found someone to love. Gender didn't matter-that was a triviality. Love was love. And that was an unusual idea for a society so fixated on violence. But as I've said before, the youkai have nothing on mankind.

Kurama met their stares defiantly, as did I, but I could tell that living in the Ningenkai for over twenty years had taken its toll on him. The longer he stayed here the more the mortal world affected him. He looked nervous and unsure. It was a very short walk to the pharmacy, but by the time we got there he looked pale and clammy. I didn't have to ask him what was wrong. He let go of my hand to order the medicine and pay for it, and didn't take it again when we left the store. I was a little stung by that.

I didn't say anything, though. We walked along, headed to the park again so we could take to the trees without being seen disappearing into thin air. Mortals may be blissfully ignorant of many things, but they would certainly notice that. We waited a bit in the park until no one was looking our way and set out towards Kurama's mother's house. I was deep in thought the entire way. He was the one who claimed he wanted this. How then did he seem ashamed of it? That didn't seem right to me. He was acting like he wished people didn't know. Keeping a secret like that seems to denote being ashamed of it to me. I kept the secret of the Imiko for a long time because I was ashamed of it. I kept my identity from Yukina for that very same reason. I didn't want her to be disappointed in me.

Was Kurama ashamed of me?

It seemed to take hours to get to Shiori's house, but in reality it was probably only about fifteen minutes. Today was supposed to be an experiment where we looked at each other like we were a couple to see if we liked it. And, well, I had a lot of fun. I really enjoyed being with him like this-and we weren't even doing anything more than holding hands!

"Well, here we are." Kurama said quietly. "We don't have to stay long if you don't want to. Besides, I still have some plans for today."

And with that he smiled at me, and calm, confident Kurama was back. I was relieved. "Doesn't matter to me." He grinned and pushed open the door, calling to his mother to let her know he had arrived. He was right about her being close to death. I could smell her sickness when I walked into the house. The smell of death was everywhere.

"I'm in the living room, Shuiichi!" A small voice called weakly from the next room over. Kurama took my hand and pulled me into the room. Shiori sat in a robe and slippers, hair disheveled, on the sofa watching a movie. She had changed drastically from what I remembered her. She was no longer the sweet, healthy woman she used to be. The disease had eaten her away until she was only the shadow of her former self. Her eyes seemed glazed, tired. In them was an acceptance. "Oh, Hiei, it's so good to see you! I missed you very much! Kurama always seemed so much happier when you're around!"

"Kaasan…" Kurama muttered, turning red.

"It's alright. I could say the same for when I'm with you." I said defiantly. Kurama blushed even more and gave me a grateful look.

Shiori beamed. "Well, sit down, you two. It's just me, no need to act polite!" Kurama handed the medicine to her as he sat down on the couch, and she discretely put it on a table next to her, where at least thirteen other orange bottles were sitting. "So are you two finally together?" The brunette wasted no time in asking.

Kurama explained the situation, and Shiori just laughed. She said we needed to stop being in denial and just admit that we were perfect for each other, which made the both of us more than a little uncomfortable. She'd always been that way. She said what was on her mind. (Which I did too, but to a much lesser extent.) I fell quiet as she and Kurama caught up for a while, then the conversation turned to me, as I knew it inevitably would. "Hiei, how is the job in China coming?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Kurama stopped me. "He doesn't work in China, mother." I snapped my mouth shut and looked at him, wide-eyed. The woman was on her death bed! Fox, don't confess it all now and give her a heart attack!

Apparently that was exactly what he had planned. "What do you mean, dear? Didn't you tell me-"

"I know what I told you. I lied. I've lied to you about many things. Hiei isn't from here. I mean, he's not even human. And neither am I."

I put my face in one hand. The look on Shiori's face suggested she thought her son had lost her mind. "We are youkai, from a place called the Makai. My real name isn't Shuiichi, it's Kurama. Yoko Kurama." And so it went. Kurama confessed everything. Shiori was looking increasingly disturbed, and fearful for her son's sanity, but then Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair, and at his nod I held out my palm and an orb of black fire sparked out of it. She pressed herself back into the sofa and closed her eyes momentarily, a small hand over her heart. When she opened her eyes tears flooded over.

"So you were never my son?" She whispered dejectedly.

"No!" Kurama cried out. "I stayed here for you! By the time I was thirteen my youkai powers had returned completely! But I stayed! And it doesn't matter now that you know the truth-I'm still going to call you Mother! That's what you have been to me my entire mortal life!"

She smiled. "I think I just need some time for this to sink in. I mean, I've spent my entire life thinking demons were the work of the devil. But they aren't, are they?"

"No." I interrupted. "They're just another race."

"So you two are trying to figure out your feelings for one another? Why not try a relationship instead of just pretending one?" She changed subject, and I was grateful for it. But the conversation would take an even worse turn, I just didn't know it yet.

"Well, Hiei goes to war in two weeks." Kurama said quietly, trying to keep his voice calm and passive. Shiori looked at me, shocked.

"So all this time, when you left for so long, you've been a soldier?"

I nodded. "A General now, actually."

"It's so sad. Why do you have to leave so soon? You just got here."

"That's what I wanted to know." I didn't miss the hostility in his voice. I wasn't used to hearing it directed at me, so it made my blood run cold and a little tremor of pain run through me. He was looking at me, his jade eyes little chips of ice.

"This is a war that involves the entire upper level of the Makai. The chances of me surviving aren't good, but I will not abandon my post. I do have honor, you know." This time it was my voice that was threatening. Shiori sensed something was about to rear its ugly head. "I have to do this."

"Why?!" Kurama hissed, sounding more like Youko than I'd ever heard him. "Why do you have to come back here and make everything right again? I want you here, Hiei! I'll admit it! I told you that night that I loved you and I meant it! And I don't want us to start something amazing, like today has been, and you just leave me here! You can't ask that of me! You can't ask me to sit back and watch you die!"

I rounded on him furiously. "Well if you have that much of a problem with it then come with me! I will not just hide here like a coward while my men go out there to die! They are loyal to me, and they count on me!"

"I will not come with you. I swore I would never go back to being Yoko and I will keep that vow!" Kurama persisted stubbornly. We both had a serious stubborn streak. I was fine with that. Let him be mad. It wouldn't change my mind.

"Well then you'll either have to sit here and wait for me or forget me! My mind will not be changed, Kurama! And besides, I would think that after so many years of knowing me you would trust me a little more! I have accepted the fact that I may die, but I'm not going to go looking for death! I will fight, and I will try my best to come back here, to you! And if you can't accept that, then fine."

I basically just admitted that I'd be coming back for him. Which in my heart felt, to me, like a declaration of my feelings for him. I felt like I was giving him subliminal words that he'd have to read between the lines to get. The fact that he was angry actually made me a little relieved. It meant he truly cared about me. And I couldn't put into words how that made me feel. But seeing him so vulnerable and angry and hurt made me feel something unusual. I wanted to tell him it would be okay. I wanted to make it okay. I wanted him to stop hurting so badly it was making me hurt.

But Kurama didn't feel the same. He wanted to hurt me. And he did in a way I thought he never would. He turned to me and spat out, "Damn you, stubborn Imiko!" And with that, he turned and stormed out of the house.

He might as well have ripped out my heart, thrown it on the floor, and crushed it with his foot. I stared at the place where he used to be, barely breathing. I didn't realize I was on the floor until Shiori was sitting next to me, asking if I was okay. My knees had given out on me. One hand was over my heart. I couldn't find the words to tell Shiori what Kurama had called me. She didn't understand. I left her there, disappearing before her eyes.

And the next thing I knew I was running for Genkai's home, running for Yukina. His words echoed in my mind. I seriously considered returning to the Makai for the remainder of the two weeks. For some reason I didn't. I felt like Kurama had betrayed me in the worst way, dragging up my most nightmarish memory and stabbing me in the back with it. But I wasn't angry like I normally would have been. I wasn't vengeful at all. I was only hurt.

And that was a little new to me. At most times in my life when I was hurt I would turn it into anger and hate. This time I couldn't do that. I couldn't be angry with him. I couldn't hate him.

Genkai's palace loomed into view and I kept running.

Genkai and Yukina were gone. I didn't know where they were but I was grateful for the solitude. I didn't know what else to do, so I found a spare bedroom and locked myself in it. Sunlight streamed into the window so I didn't turn on the lights. Like most people when I felt depressed I wanted darkness. Strange, but it was what I wanted. I pulled the curtains over the windows. I lay down on the bed away from the door and closed my eyes.

And I'd been so happy earlier. So…happy.

Of all the things he could have called me…

It wasn't long before the first tear leaked through and fell on the blanket as a stone. I still fought them but after that first tear I felt like I was fighting a losing battle. _Damn you, stubborn Imiko! _This betrayal hurt more than any I'd ever endured. And I still wasn't angry with him! I couldn't be! Finally I gave up and cried silently.

I must have fallen asleep there, because I woke up a short time after nightfall to feel someone gently brushing my hair back. I shot up in bed, panicking. Dozens of tear gems littered the bed around me. It was Yukina. She didn't say anything, just pulled me close into a hug. She looked afraid. She'd never seen me like this. "Kurama told us what happened. He's here in the living room. He's been crying hysterically ever since he came in half an hour ago and saw the Hiroseki, brother. He regrets what he said to you. He's really sorry. Can you talk it out with him?"

I thought about it. "Yes." I wouldn't have had it any other way. I hated myself a little because I knew I'd forgive that redheaded fox anything.

"I'll go get him. Stay here, alright?" I nodded, and with a shaking hand started to pick up the Hiroseki, wondering what Kurama would say when he came in.

More to come! I know some OC ness but hey that would mess anybody up. Especially Hiei. (cries) Sweet little Hiei! Read and Review!


	10. God?

**Ooooh! Delicious Hiei/Kurama naughtiness in this chapter! Young ones beware! I'm writing it to get my mind off of the fact that someone just stole my leaf collection and if my teacher doesn't have sympathy on me I'm going to fail two classes! (psychotic smile, eye twitches, catches whoever did it ablaze)**

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Nine**

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin me…_

Kurama came in a moment later. He wordlessly sat down on the bed, barely looking at Hiei. (By this time the Koorime had hidden his tears under the bed, and made a mental note to get rid of them later.) "I'm sorry." Kurama wasted no time in saying. His eyes were puffy, as Hiei knew his were. Hiei didn't know what to say. Of course he forgave him. He just wanted the fox's arms around him at that point. But he felt like if he instantly forgave Kurama he would seem pathetic, or maybe like he was letting his friend get away with too much. He wasn't sure which.

"So Yukina told me." Hiei tried to sound cold and standoffish and succeeded very well. "I never expected that from you of all people. I should be used to it. But when you said it…it was different. A greater sort of betrayal."

"I'm truly sorry about calling you…Imiko. I'm not sorry for the other things I said, though, because they were all true. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go risk your life out there, because I worry about you. But calling you such an awful name…that was heartless and cruel of me. I know I hurt you, Hiei. And I'm sorry."

"It's not often I shed tears, Kurama. You did hurt me." Hiei confessed. "And I can understand your frustration at my refusal to bend on my decision. But also, fox, you have your own brand of stubbornness. You refused to come with me. So what choice do we have except to part at the end of this two weeks?"

Kurama pouted in a very Hiei-like way. "I know…I'm sorry about that, too."

"So I'm not usually the optimistic one, but shouldn't we try to be happy together while we can? Because, I mean…I enjoyed myself today. It was…exhilarating being with you, just spending time together. I liked it a lot." Hiei told the redhead. Even in the dim light of the room Kurama's delighted smile was obvious.

"Oh, me too, Hiei!" And Hiei suddenly found Kurama in his arms. The redhead was laughing happily. "Please forgive me for what I said to you. I just want to be with you now. Can I kiss you again?"

"Of course." Hiei leaned forward and their lips met. This time it wasn't so chaste. Kurama started it, gently exploring Hiei's mouth with his tongue. Hiei sighed contentedly, and leaned into it, trying to taste as much of Kurama as he could. The sweet smell of roses again rose up to meet him. Kurama always smelled like roses. He could be fresh off the battlefield, bloody and soaked with sweat, and Hiei always only smelled roses. He'd have bet his life the vain fox did that intentionally.

The two battled for dominance with their tongues, but it wasn't hard or furious. It was sweet and gentle, and there was nothing but love in it. Kurama took a big risk (Why live life without taking a few risks?) and one of his hands slowly went up Hiei's shirt and dragged up his side. Hiei's breath hitched in his throat and he, maybe without realizing it, leaned forward to encourage his best friend…boyfriend? Kurama's other hand soon started a trail in the entirely opposite direction, slowly trailing down Hiei's thigh. Hiei was starting to like this far too much. It seemed so hot in that room!

Hiei broke the kiss to breathe, "It's too hot…" Kurama struggled to keep control over himself as Hiei took off his shirt, revealing that gorgeous chiseled body. The poor fox was hard pressed not to tackle Hiei and see if his lower half looked just as delicious. He didn't have to. Hiei pushed Kurama over onto the bed and straddled him seductively, leaning down to place another kiss on Kurama's sweet lips. Kurama was already very horny, and Hiei leaning down and pressing their bodies together only made it worse.

"Oh, god, Hiei…"

Hiei started kissing down the redhead's neck, finally to bite him there. Kurama's youkai instincts were screaming at him at little shocks of pleasure shot through him. Youkai's necks are very sensitive due to that's where the marking occurs. Mortals have weddings, youkai have markings. Kurama felt his fangs lengthen in his mouth and whimpered. Clawed hands pulled Hiei's hair as the Koorime started rubbing his hips against Kurama's, but still bruising the soft skin of Kurama's neck.

Hiei grabbed between the fox's legs and the fox cried out, arching his back into the pleasure. He'd wanted Hiei to touch him like this for so long…Hiei's bloodstone eyes met jade green ones, and Kurama saw such lust in the other man's eyes he shuddered. Deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt, and before he knew it Hiei was swirling his tongue around his nipples. Kurama let out a loud moan, unable to keep quiet anymore.

"Hiei, please…"

He heard a loud zipping noise, and blushed as Hiei's hand went in his pants. Suddenly he was being stroked mercilessly by the sexy Koorime, and he shoved his hips up repeatedly, gasping for breath. Ecstasy shot up his spine and clouded his mind.

Hiei was amazed at how he could make the infamous Youko Kurama make these noises. He was also amazed at how those little moans and whimpers made him that hard! He moved to the other nipple and tortured it, too, reveling in the sounds his lover made. Kurama dug his hands into Hiei's hair and pulled it violently, yanking the Koorime's head back. Hiei gasped in shock. He liked that! He pulled away and pinned the fox's arms over his head with one hand, and with the other he drew Kurama's cock out of his pants. He let the fox go only long enough to pin his arms to his sides with both hands, and then took Kurama's manhood into his mouth.

The redhead's reaction was exactly as Hiei had predicted. He struggled wildly, crying out over and over again, the feeling of Hiei's wet, warm mouth surrounding him almost too much to bear. But Hiei wouldn't let him go. Not yet.

"Ohhhhh…Hiei…oh, god!" Kurama bit his lip, trying not to be too loud. He couldn't believe they were doing this! The door was wide open, for god's sake! Yukina or Genkai could walk past any minute! And somehow that just made it more exciting. Hiei's tongue swirled around him. For having never given a blow job before, Hiei seemed to know exactly what to do to please Kurama. His tongue flicked across his tip over and over again. Hiei couldn't deep throat, though, a sure sign as to his relative innocent. He sure was trying, though.

Hiei's teeth dragged down Kurama's length, then up, then down again. Kurama's toes curled behind Hiei's head. (Hiei had made a point of propping Kurama's legs up on his shoulders to make it harder for him to escape.) The pleasure rose, and Kurama begged Hiei not to stop. Hiei didn't. "Unh…I'm gonna…"

Then the fox arched his back as the orgasm hit him. He came in Hiei's mouth, and all thought was temporarily wiped from his mind as little golden dots floated in front of his vision. He collapsed as Hiei let him go. The Koorime had a strange look on his face. He licked his lips.

He was thinking about Kurama's taste. He liked it. He liked pleasuring him. A lot. And as Kurama lay there, shirt open and pants unzipped, eyes half closed as he smiled in the afterglow. Hiei smiled, and Kurama didn't miss it. He held out his arms and Hiei willingly fell into them, nuzzling into the youko's neck. They cuddled there for a while. "Hiei….I love you."

"I think I love you, too, Kurama." Hiei confessed, honestly and openly. Kurama looked up, tears stinging his eyes. He looked so happy to Hiei.

"Really?"

"Yes." Hiei nodded, and snuggled closer to Kurama. The redheaded beauty held him tightly. Kurama discretely fixed himself and zipped his pants back up. Hiei smiled, pretending not to notice. His own neglected erection throbbed between his legs, but he didn't mind as long as the fox was happy. "And I swear to you, here and now, that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. If…if you'll wait for me to return."

"I'd wait for you until the world crumbled, Hiei. I waited for you these past three years. Just be careful…I don't think I could bear it if I lost you." Kurama held on to Hiei tighter, like he was afraid the Koorime would fade to a dream in his arms. Then he seemed to notice that Hiei hadn't been satisfied. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Before Hiei could reply, the fox had shoved him to the bed and started returning the favor. And then Hiei found out just why Kurama had made the noises he had…

They slept there in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Kurama woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. Had he ever? God, just watching Hiei sleep…he was so beautiful! There weren't words to describe what he felt inside when he looked on that sweet little face, so innocent and peaceful in sleep. He wanted to just kiss the soft skin on Hiei's arms shoulders, and run his hands through that silky black hair, and nuzzle noses with the warrior beside him. He wanted forever with him.

_I know now, there must be a God…and he's on my side…thank you…I don't know what your name is, but I know you sent him to me a long, long, time ago. And you sent him for a reason. I swear…if you let me keep him…I'll make him so happy…just please, please don't take him away…_

**Whoo! Turns out my teacher had sympathy after all. Yay! In celebration, here you go! What do you think of the naughtiness? Too much? Too little? What about the fluffiness at the end? R&R as always, people, and thank you again for your support!**


	11. Disclaimer!

**I just realized I don't have a disclaimer, so here it is! Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of the YYH gang aren't mine, and never will be. They are the property of Funimation and Yoshihiro Togashi! Okay, I'm covered. Also, the next chap will be up soon. I'm almost done, I promise! **


	12. Crushed

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Ten**

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_Here I go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

"So, my kawaii Koorime…what do you want to do today?"

"The same thing we do every day, Kurama. Try and take over the world." I was momentarily stunned. First off, Hiei had just made a joke! And second of all, how the hell did he know about Pinky and the Brain?! I snickered as I tried and failed to figure it out. Some things just weren't mean to be known. And he sounded so serious when he said it, too.

"That was adorable." I couldn't help remarking. Hiei just smirked and got out of bed. We'd been laying there for about an hour, cuddling and whispering to each other. I propped up on one elbow and watched him walk out the open door, smiling.

I lay there spread eagle on the bed for about five minutes, reveling in my newfound bliss. Then I hopped up and followed Hiei into the kitchen. Yukina was already awake, and scrambling eggs. They smelled heavenly. Hiei had half a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth when he looked at me. That Koorime was so darn cute I couldn't stand it. He glared at me, and said pointedly that he wasn't cute.

"Am I insulting your manliness or something?" I feigned innocence. He took the toast away from his mouth and threw it at me. I ducked, laughing. Yukina turned around, grinning.

"You two look perfect together, and you both seem so happy. I'm grateful you've both finally realized how you feel about each other. It certainly took you long enough."

"That's about what Genkai said." I replied, and went to the large refrigerator to pour a glass of orange juice. We'd all known Genkai for so long, we never really asked anymore. She chewed us out any time we did. We were welcome to whatever she had, except her cigarettes and alcohol. Her exact words.

Hiei threw away the toast using his telepathy and got up to fix a glass of orange juice next to me. (Why he couldn't have done that with his telepathy I could only guess.) "Fox…" He said suddenly. A loud clank behind us. Yukina had dropped the now empty pan in the sink and then proceeded to salt the eggs in a large brown bowl. The microwave beeped, and the smell of bacon filled the air. "What's the occasion, Yukina?" Hiei suddenly interrupted himself, and turned to his twin.

"You are." She smiled sweetly, and turned back to cooking. Hiei looked very touched by that. Then he turned back to me, like he'd remembered he was talking.

"What do mortals usually do on dates? What was it…they go out to eat, then they go watch something in a big picture box, don't they?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

His bloodred eyes flashed in recognition. "Yes. That was it. Let's do that."

"Really? Oh, I never thought you'd be the one to ask me on a date." I was instantly suspicious in spite of myself. He shrugged carelessly.

"Well, we can't always go to Genkai's to be together. And now that we're a couple, I need to learn how to at least blend into the mortal world."

"Of course. You're absolutely right." I giggled. "First of all, they're called movie theaters, not 'big picture boxes."

"Movie theaters. Simple enough."

"Food, you two. Sit down and I'll serve you!" Yukina smiled broadly, and shooed us out of the kitchen to the table, where we sat down. She had prepared a feast for us. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and grits. The perfect American breakfast. While we ate I showed Hiei simple little rules about Japanese culture and human inventions, like how to properly greet someone, say please and excuse me (which for someone like Hiei was a necessity), what a car was and what purpose it served, and other little things like that he didn't know.

Everything was going perfectly. I couldn't have been happier. And Hiei looked happier than I'd ever seen him as well. He'd gained a sister and a lover in less than a week. I blushed suddenly. The idea of being Hiei's lover was almost too much for a hentai like me to think about!

A few hours later, Hiei and I were on the couch holding hands. His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Fox….don't you think your mother will be worried about you?"

"SHIT!" I yelled, realizing I'd forgotten all about my mother and the fight Hiei and I had in front of her. I ran to the phone frantically and dialed the number. No answer. That was odd. I hung up and instead tried her cell phone. There came an answer, but it wasn't my mom.

"Moshi-moshi. Shuiichi, is that you? It's Niina." Why would my aunt Niina, who lived in America and I hadn't seen in almost three years, answer my mother's cell phone?

"It's me. What's going on? Let me speak to Kaasan."

"She can't speak right now. Shuiichi, you need to come now. She collapsed a few hours ago and we had to take her to the hospital. She was talking to me on the phone when it happened. I'm not sure she'd have made if it I wasn't there. When can you arrive?"

"H-how bad is it?" Hiei appeared at my side, looking concerned. He sensed something was wrong. "Niina?"

"I'll be brutally honest, Shuiichi. This will probably be her last stay in the hospital." Suddenly it was ice running through my veins, not blood. My breath hitched in my throat. I had expected this day to come, prepared myself for it. But….but I….I didn't want to lose her!

"We can be there in half an hour running flat out, Kurama. Tell her that."

"Half an hour. Meet me in the lobby, alright?"

"Sure. See you soon, Shuiichi."

I slammed the phone down and ran to get on my shoes. Hiei followed me. For perhaps the first time in a while I didn't care that I was in the same clothes I'd worn yesterday, or that my hair was messy and unkempt. I had to get to Mom before it was too late! I leaned over and kissed Hiei on the lips quickly. "Thank you for coming with me, Hiei. It means a lot to me."

"Of course." He put a hand on my shoulder as I stood back up. Without hesitation, I ran out the door and was racing with all my demonic speed back to Tokyo, Hiei at my side the entire time, easily keeping up. Every now and then he'd glance at me worriedly, but wouldn't say anything.

As Hiei said, half an hour later we rushed into Tokyo, red faced and breathless. We took a few moments to catch our breath outside the hospital, then entered like we'd driven there. Sure enough, Niina was standing there looking at her watch, just as crisp and professional looking as if she'd come off a female executive assembly line. She came over to me, and we wordlessly followed her to the third floor. Bad news there already. The third floor was a sort of nursing home, but it was really where elderly patients went to die, and everyone knew it. I tried to stifle my fears, shove them deep down.

"Calm down, fox. It's alright." A strong hand took mine and Hiei laced our fingers together. I didn't miss Niina looking at us from the corner of her immaculately painted eyes.

"Here we are. Now, be quiet. She may still be asleep. She wakes up and talks perfectly fine, but she's getting weaker by the hour. And she sleeps more and more."

"When was she admitted?"

"Around six last night."

"That's about when I woke up and you came in to talk to me." Hiei commented. "I wonder why Niina didn't call earlier." This was said in a whisper too low for her ears to hear. I nodded, but didn't ask her about it.

Finally, we reached room 322. I entered the dimly lit room (I'd always hated hospitals, because my mother had been dying in here once before. Except unlike before, she wouldn't be leaving here laughing with her son. She'd be leaving in a box.

The thought made my heart ache. Like I've said, I had mentally prepared myself for it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Plus, her passing would be made easier by the fact that I had Hiei.

I sat down next to her in a large dark red armchair. She was asleep, and hooked up to a heart monitor. It seemed like there were dozens of wires attached to her. I held her tiny hand. Hiei was behind me, leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest in a typical Hiei-esque pose. "Kaasan?" No answer. I sighed.

The stress from the past few days had been unreal. I'd had a very bipolar time, I guess you could say. One minute I'd be wildly happy, then the next something awful would happen. And the awful things were my fault both times.

………………………………...

"I think now would be most effective. Jidan!" Mukuro called to her Colonel as she stood over a large glass bowl filled with water. On the water was Kurama speaking to his mother on her deathbed. Behind him stood Hiei. The powerful demon Jidan approached, awaiting orders. "Come with me to verify the lie I'm about to tell. And this is Hiei we're dealing with. Here, put this ward under your shirt. It'll stop him from reading your mind and learning our true motives. You're my best espionage agent under Hiei himself. I'm putting my faith in your acting skills." The tall android gathered up several scrolls and haphazardly shoved them in a bag that she slung over one shoulder.

"I won't let you down, Lady Mukuro. I just want to know how much you're paying Enki to instigate all of this like you're planning."

"That is none of your business. Now let's get this filthy deed done." Regardless of the scorn in her voice and the disgust she felt at what she was about to do, her lips couldn't help but twist upward.

……………………………….

"This is terrible." I sniffled. Several hours passed. Relatives came and went. I paid no attention to them. Finally it was just me and Hiei in the room.

Hiei was the only one who could shake me out of my stupor. "Fox, you need to eat something. Let's take a break for a while and get some food, ne?" His tone was firm but understanding. I nodded, and stood up, wincing at the awful pain in my back. Those hospital chairs certainly weren't made for comfort.

The door opened again. But this time it wasn't a relative. In walked none other than Mukuro and some unknown youkai beside her. Both were immaculately dressed in the ningen styles. Mukuro wore a loose pair of army green pants and a white tank top. Her youkai companion was wearing a black jacket, t-shirt advertising some bar, and a pair of blue jeans. He also wore a hat to hide pointed ears. If it weren't for Mukuro's half cybernetic body and his copper eyes one would think they were ningen.

My heart sank at the sight of them, and I couldn't help think, _What is it now?_

"Hiei, I know I promised you two weeks. I'm afraid we don't have that long. Enki found out about our plans and is launching an attack tomorrow morning. I need you to lead my men. You must come with me immediately."

Then she looked at me and I saw a gleam in her eyes. _You bitch! _I almost screamed. Something was up here! She was doing this on purpose! She had to be! "How did Enki find out?" I asked suspiciously.

"A traitor." The copper eyed youkai stated. "Don't worry, I took care of him myself. But the damage has been done. We go to war tomorrow."

_Traitor my ass! Mukuro is the so-called traitor!_

Hiei fell silent for a moment. "Yukina wants to lend her efforts. She will come and fight by me."

"Hiei, you only just got here! How can you leave now?!" I cried out desperately. Right when I needed him the most!

"I will gladly accept Yukina's help. But please, time is of the essence." Mukuro gestured out the door. Hiei came over to me. I was already in desperate, frantic tears. This wasn't happening!

"I'm sorry, fox. But remember, I swore I'd do everything in my power to come back to you. And I will. I love you, remember?" He gently put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"But it's not fair…" I whispered miserably.

He gave me a sweet kiss and got up. He and Mukuro walked out the door. And then he was gone. I felt empty, and cold. I wanted Hiei to walk back in the door, smiling, saying what a great prank he'd pulled. Then I wanted him to hold me. I slid onto the floor. I wasn't used to feeling helpless. I didn't like it. I wasn't used to feeling lost and afraid. I wasn't used to feeling this kind of pain…

"Hiei…"

I stared at the door for what felt like hours.

**Oh, poor Kurama! But…it had to be for the story to go the way I want it! Anyhow…the war! Read and Review please! By the way the song is called Only One by Yellowcard. Cute song. Ah, and sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't had internet access for 3 days because of a virus. But good news, the next chapter is already underway!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Soldier

**The song is an opening for Ghost in the Shell 2****nd**** GIG. It's Rise by Origa and Yoko Kanno. Great song, and I thought it'd fit for this chapter.**

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Save your tears for the day when your pain is far behind_

_On your feet, come with me, we are soldiers, stand or die_

_Save your fears, take your place, save them for the judgment day_

_Fast and free, follow me, time to make the sacrifice_

_We rise or fall_

I hurried away from him because I knew that if I didn't, I could never leave. The tears in those beautiful eyes, I wanted to wipe them away. But I couldn't. I left with Mukuro, and didn't speak until we were out of the hospital. I told her I had to go back to Kurama's room and get my sword and cloak, then to Genkai's to get Yukina. She nodded. I knew she knew that I loved Kurama, and that I wouldn't be with her anymore. I don't know when exactly I decided that for myself. But I knew I couldn't be with her when I loved Kurama.

My soul ached within me. But I knew I had to leave. I couldn't abandon my post-I'd never recover from the shame of it. But gods, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay by my fox's side, because I knew it was where I belonged. With him was home. In those arms surrounded by the smell of roses…that was my place.

"You're not happy. It's all over your face. You love him. More than me, don't you?" She said this as we were walking away from the hospital. It wasn't a question, but I felt the need to answer it anyway.

"Yes. I love him. And if you're going to make me choose, I will choose him."

"Are you so blind? How can you possibly know if that slut of a fox could ever even love another? How do you know he's not just biding his time, waiting to get you into bed and then abandon you? Could you really survive abandonment a second time?" Mukuro was staring at me the whole time out of the corner of her eye. "You're too young to remember the whore that was Yoko Kurama. Men or women, it didn't matter to him. Anything with two legs he'd have a go with. How do you know you won't be his next fucktoy?"

She reeled back suddenly as my fist connected with her face. Jidan bristled and put a cautious hand on his sword. "FUCK you, Mukuro. You don't have the slightest clue who Kurama is. Don't try acting the expert on something you know nothing about, it'll only make you look like a jackass." And with that, seriously wondering how I'd fallen for a sadistic bitch like her in the first place, I stalked off ahead of them to find the portal. I expected no retribution and got none. Mukuro was just brooding behind me. I could tell she was biting back a few choice words for me.

I should have known never to expose my back to her…..

………………………………...

We arrived in the Makai, and all of her soldiers were preparing for battle, donning armor and sharpening their claws and weapons. They all saluted to me, and looked greatly relieved by my presence. They looked up to me for support and confidence. I was their General. I hid my sorrow as best I could. I was good at that, after all.

But I knew this was going to be the hardest battle of my life. I could feel youki all around me, and in the miles of Mukuro's territory. Old youkai, powerful youkai, had somehow managed to come up from the lower levels, all of them itching for fresh young blood. The smell of danger was everywhere. I wished it were the smell of roses.

I turned down the hall and, after nodding to several lower officers, went into my quarters to plan. I was the military strategist, after all. And since I'd been summoned on such short notice, I probably wouldn't get much sleep. I had to have a strategy. I crouched down on the floor and laid out several large scrolls in front of me. Then I got a quill from my desk and started drawing plans to get my mind off of a certain redhead with soft skin and beautiful green eyes…

Several hours later I rubbed my eyes and stood up to stretch. In Makai it was about time for dinner. I left my room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Several hundred soldiers were already dining in the massive dining room. Jidan and Kikei, my next in commands, ran up to me, looking grateful. "Sir, have you started on the plans for tomorrow?" Kikei asked with a quick bow.

"Of course. What's all the fuss? You raced over here to ask me that?"

"The men are nervous, that's all." Jidan replied with a more formal bow. "And who wouldn't be, considering the massive scale war we're facing? All they want is some reassurance from their General that we're going to win this. You know, the whole morale thing. I'm not asking you to make a speech, but at least assure them you have a plan."

"I have a plan. Of course, I'll need more time to examine it from every angle and make sure there are no holes or ways for it to backfire. I'll need more time to plan six steps ahead." Both looked relieved.

"Good. We're glad to hear it, General Hiei. We'll spread the word." And with that, looking considerably cheered up, they went to sit back down and eat. I went to the kitchen and got a plate of food. I did this out of habit and not hunger. As I walked by everyone saluted to me or stood up and bowed, as was customary. I didn't really notice them. Mukuro only nodded to me as I passed her (as she was the only one I answered to), passed the place next to her where I usually sat, to a small table in the corner with no one else there. It was obvious something was bothering me, and whispers broke out immediately. I didn't miss the dangerous look on Mukuro's face. I also didn't miss her slightly swollen and red nose from my punch.

_Hiei, you only just got here! How can you leave now?_

_It's not fair…_

A flash of pain and guilt rippled through me. How could I have walked away from him like that, when he was at his most vulnerable? When it was obvious he was suffering? He'd have never done that if I was in his position. Damn me and my honor.

_We really are both stubborn, fox…I refused to stay…and you refused to come with me. I suppose it was inevitable to turn out this way, us being apart. Well, I'll come back to you someday. And if you'll still have me, no force in the Makai or Ningenkai will ever make me leave you again. I swear that to you._

The feelings I had for Kurama were so strong I knew that even if I were an inch from death, those feelings would keep me alive. I'd never had such a strong will to live before. Kurama's pretty face and smile, and his loving arms…that was what I looked forward to. And I knew I was going to eradicate every soldier in Enki's army as fast as I could, so I could go back to my fox.

Yukina came in the cafeteria. I realized I hadn't seen her since we'd arrived. She had been busy, apparently. She wore a dark purple cloak that contrasted sharply with her blue hair and brought out her burgundy eyes. Her weapon of choice surprised and impressed me. A kwan-dao, as tall as she was. It was made of cherry wood, and the blade sharpened steel. A very bloody and violent weapon among weapons. I smiled proudly and raised my hand up to signal where I was. She was looking around, obviously for me. She saw me and grinned broadly, and turned around sharply to get her food. When she came back she made a beeline for me.

"Oh, this is all so exciting, isn't it? I met up with the Master of Arms Kanryu and he fixed me up with armor, a weapon, and even this gorgeous cloak!" She thought for a moment. "Of course I'm not wearing the armor now, but I look like a youkai warlord when I do."

"Hn. You can definitely tell we're related. Any other girl your age would be terrified of war. Here you are, excited and smiling." I commented.

"Of course! I am your sister, after all." I nodded and boredly stabbed a bamboo shoot on my plate with a chopstick, contemplating whether or not I wanted to eat it. Normally bamboo was my favorite vegetable. Now it was just a pale, skin colored disk that didn't even look edible. "You look tired, Hiei. Is it Kurama?"

I nodded again. "I miss him." I confessed. "I…didn't want to leave him like that."

"Hiei. What are the odds that Mukuro would summon you right when Kurama was at his lowest?" Yukina asked in a "you-should-have-figured-this-out-by-now" voice.

I took a sip of sake. "Astronomical." (Note: I still don't like drinking. The sake that I was drinking was like drinking a beer, with a low alcohol content. It didn't have enough alcohol to feel any effects besides calmed nerves.)

"So what would logic tell you? That and she's been glaring at you all night like she wishes she could send you to Hell personally. What is going on?"

"She…" I paused. "…disapproves…of my relationship with Kurama. She knows that she and I no longer have the relationship we once did. She's very angry, and probably won't take this lightly. Logic would tell me…" And then there was light. "…she did this on purpose." This time it was me glaring at her, glaring but with wide eyes. I knew not to underestimate Mukuro…but hurting Kurama? That was unforgivable. I sent her a telepathic message quickly, before Yukina noticed.

_Take this out on me. I'm the unfaithful one. You WILL NOT touch him._

She raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Oh, really?" And turned away to take another bite of rice. I could tell this would get ugly before the end.

"Just be careful, brother."

"We'll be away from her soon enough. Now when this happens tomorrow, it will happen like this. Enki is supposed to attack tomorrow at dawn, so we'll try to counteract him. This isn't like in the old movies where we all line up and race at each other. There'll be a few men here, a few men there. Guerrilla attacks, they're called. Makai carries out its wars like this now. Small bands of soldiers, about twenty a group, take out large numbers in quick, ruthless attacks. Then we get out. There'll be traps set up for the enemy side. Mostly mines and explosives. Mukuro won't want to conquer Enki. She'll want to eliminate his forces. Total eradication. It'll be a little like chess out there. His men will be wearing white. Mukuro's army will be in black and purple."

She nodded to show she understood. "I have my healing abilities, too. That should help in case someone in our company gets hurt." I nodded.

"You just try and stay by me. I want to be sure you're safe. But if something happens to me-"

"Hiei-"

"If I die." I repeated firmly. "Then I want you to get out of there."

She smiled at me. "But I know you won't. You have someone waiting for you that you want to return home to. I know you'll be fine out there. And even if you do get hurt, then I can heal you!" She seemed strangely optimistic still about going to war.

I nodded. "Still…"

"If anything happens to you, then yes, I will go home." She promised me.

"Good. Now I need to get back to my rooms to go over my plans and make sure they're sound, and without flaws." Yukina nodded and remained seated as I got up and left the room. My heart didn't feel any lighter talking to her like it usually did. I still felt weighed down by leaving Kurama. I regretted it, but at the same time I knew I had no choice. I was a soldier. This was my job, my duty, and my life. Even though Mukuro and I were obviously having a falling out, I still believed with everything in me that the demoness was better suited for rule than Enki, a man with no political experience and little experience in warfare. I believed that she would finally bring order to the always chaotic Makai. And so I had to help her achieve that.

I climbed the stairs quickly, taking them two at a time. I passed several youkai soldiers on the way, young men that were obviously new recruits by the way they shook when they saw me and hurriedly saluted with shaking hands. I didn't give them a second look. They wouldn't last long enough in war for me to remember their names anyway.

I stopped midway up the stairs. An idea had just struck me. I turned and ran right back down the stairs and down the hall, looking in various rooms and corridors. I found him finally, sitting in an empty room, filling scrolls as always. Mukuro's scribe, Mahaku. He was an ancient youkai, but his age was only starting to show. Silver streaks lined his black hair, and the tiniest of age lines wrinkled his eyes and around his mouth. Golden eyes were still as sharp and intelligent as ever. He looked up when he saw me and quickly saluted. "Evening, General Hiei. To what honor do I owe this visit?" His eyes flashed curiously when I quietly closed the door behind me, making it obvious to him I wanted secrecy.

"I need you to do something for me…"

**Meanwhile, in the Ningenkai**

That first day was hell. I knew while I attended medical school safely in the mortal world Hiei was out there fighting a war. I could barely focus, and was reprimanded for making a mistake in an autopsy report. A mistake even a novice wouldn't make.

And those first two weeks were even worse. I felt like Mukuro had personally reached into my chest, ripped out my heart, thrown it on the floor, dumped gasoline on it, and set it ablaze. I couldn't remember the last time I'd hurt so much. My mother was dying. The doctors gave her another week. I'd already made funeral arrangements at their advice. I felt awful. I was so depressed I slept more than usual, and I was lethargic. Even my classmates and teachers noticed I was acting strangely. That first night that Hiei and Yukina were at war I cried myself to sleep.

I didn't see Yusuke or the others anymore. I stayed home and moped, which I know sounds pathetic, but when you're depressed that's all you feel like doing. Anyone who's ever been depressed knows this. I could get up and clean the house, but I just didn't feel like it. I would have much rather turned the thermostat down, climbed under the covers, and turned out all the lights.

Since two weeks had passed, I was seriously considering going down to the little liquor store on the corner. I kept telling myself I was a horrible drunk, that I didn't need to drink when I was depressed in the first place, but I was about to cave. Some Smirnoff or Bacardi Razz sounded better and better as the days progressed.

I penned imaginary letters to Hiei that of course I could never send, not having any idea where he was. I just wrote them to get it all out. I burned them all afterwards. In some of them I was angry. Some of them I was sad. Some of them I begged him to come back. Some of them I just told him how much I loved him.

It was in the middle of writing one of these that I got a visitor. It was two weeks and four days after Hiei had gone. I heard a knock at the door. I half expected it to be another relative, only this time I was expecting to hear news of Mom's death. I got up and went downstairs in trepidation, not sure what to expect. I was surprised to look out of the peephole and see a rather tall man in a trench coat and hat. This person was obviously trying to hide his identity. Then I stiffened. His blood was youkai-I could smell it! An entirely different fear jolted through me. You know how when panic suddenly hits you, it goes into your throat, then your ears, before flooding your brain? That's what happened.

I yanked open the door. "Yoko Kurama?"

"Y-Yes. I am Yoko Kurama. Who are you?"

"My name is Mahaku. I assure you I mean you no harm. I'm a scholar and a scribe, not an assassin. May I come in and discuss something with you?" He looked up and showed me his golden eyes. This youkai was perhaps middle-aged by his looks, but then again youkai almost never look their age. It was impossible to tell. I nodded, sensing no animosity from him and hearing truth in his voice. I led him into my living room, and he sat down on the couch after taking off his coat and hat. He was a very attractive man, even though he was getting along in years. He had almond shaped golden eyes, and a stern but not unkind look. His hair was long and black, but had several strands of grey flashing through. A quick look at his hands proved he was indeed a scholar. This man had never held a weapon in his life.

"As I said, my name is Mahaku. I am the scribe for Lady Mukuro. I'm sure you know who she is." I nodded. "And you know General Hiei. It was General Hiei who asked me to come to you."

I was confused. "He did? Why?"

"For two reasons. I'd have come sooner, but I had to sneak away while Mukuro was busy overseeing her war. The General spoke to me the night he returned, but like I said, I had to get away in secret. The first reason he asked me to come is to warn you. Mukuro purposely made this war start earlier than planned. She did this to separate the two of you. She is extremely angry, and he's worried that she may turn her anger on you."

"Hn." I snorted. "She's no threat to me." Empty words, but I didn't want this unknown stranger to know this was indeed a dangerous situation I'd found myself in.

"Even after the vow you made never to return to your demon form?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. I snapped my mouth shut and contemplated that. "General Hiei told me about it, and he said that's why you wouldn't come fight in the war with him. Without the power of Yoko, you are in great danger."

I didn't say anything. "The second reason I came is to deliver this." He picked up his coat and dug around in it. Then he pulled out an envelope, sealed in wax. I gasped.

"Is that-"

"The General wrote this to you. I assure you I haven't read it. And I won't read your reply to it, which I've been ordered to deliver as soon as you've written it down. And for as long as you want, I will continue to deliver letters between you two. My loyalties are with General Hiei, not Mukuro. I have made my choice. After learning what she did to you two…well…let's just say I had a change of heart." And with that he smirked, but his eyes sparkled kindly.

I snatched the letter away and tore it open with shaking hands.

**Wow, this one is kinda long, ne? Haha, anyway, I figured I'd end it there, cuz I wanna write the entirety of Hiei's letter. So anyway, enjoy! Oh, and by the way, JapanCat, what do you not understand about the war exactly? I'll try to clear things up for you as best as possible. Much love to all who reviewed!! Ja!**


	14. Explanations

Okay, explanations. Apparently I confused some people with a bunch of stuff. First of all, I'm not sure why I chose to accelerate the war. I guess I just didn't think the most obvious choice would be to just get Mukuro to give Hiei a simple order. It just totally went over my head and I didn't think about it. Second, I didn't intend for Hiei to be "I wanna keep you both". That was a mistake on my part if you took it that way. However, Hiei was planning on trying to be with Kurama and to see if he liked being with Kurama better than being with Mukuro. I know that sounds absolutely heartless and cruel but that's what he had in mind. If he and Kurama worked out Hiei was going to break up with Mukuro. And the reason he doesn't just sit down and talk with her is that he can't, for the story to go and end the way I want it to. Things can't end peacefully between the two, at least for a while, for the plot to continue. I can't get any more specific than that without spoiling the whole thing, but you get the basic idea.

And to answer a few more comments, Hiei can be a selfish asshole. That's just his personality. We all know that. He isn't some seemingly cold loner with a candy coated, fluffy center. It's Hiei. He really is a cold-hearted loner. He is selfish sometimes, he does only think about himself sometimes. Think about it. With the exception of Yukina all he's ever had for most of his life was himself to worry about, himself to care about. So, I personally have no problem believing he would do something like that for his own happiness, and only think about Mukuro later on after it's happened. (I'm also changing a few things about the next chapter). Like I said, I know it's horrible, but Hiei is a youkai, not a saint. Also, the only reason he thinks Mukuro is a bitch is not because of his infidelity, but because she insulted Kurama the way she did. Hiei is kinda in the mindset of this is between me and you, I made this decision, leave Kurama out of it. As for the rest of the rude comments about Mukuro, hell, half of that is just my opinion about her.

Am I making any sense at all? Tell me if I managed to clear up anything at all, please.


	15. Sad Happy

**The song for this chapter is the song that started it all! Cold-When Angels Fly Away. It'll be throughout the chapter though, and may show up in future chapters here and there. **

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Twelve**

I recognized Hiei's thin, slanted writing immediately. My heart leapt at having a way to correspond with him instead of waiting day and night, wondering if I was waiting for someone who wouldn't be coming back.

_Kurama, _

_I'm not sure when this letter will reach you-Mahaku is risking his life to do this for us. Be sure to thank him, or pay him, or something. Anyway, I'm writing you this letter the night before the war, only a few hours after we parted. I'd say it's about 2:30 in the morning. I haven't slept at all. I feel terrible about how we left each other. Understand it wasn't me. Well, mostly wasn't me. I made sure to tell Mahaku about what Mukuro did, so he should have filled you in. If not, ask him about it. I also will clear this whole mess up as soon as I can, because I've been thinking a lot lately, and I probably deserve Mukuro's wrath for what I've done. I hadn't even bothered to explain it to her. Yukina basically had to tell me flat out I owe her something, at the very least. All this love crap is too confusing._

_Regardless of what she did, though, and regardless of what I did, my thoughts on her being right for the throne still remain. I'll just retire after this war and not return to the Makai for a while. (Also meaning I plan on staying with you.) It's strange. I've been gone a grand total of twelve hours and I already miss you. I still wish you could have come with me. It's lonely here. I hope you write back soon. Mahaku will try to find me and deliver our letters back and forth. I'm not sure how Mukuro won't notice how her only scribe seems to be going on frequent trips all of a sudden, but I trust Mahaku to come up with something._

_Yukina did come with me, and I have to say I'm very proud of her. She'd been there an hour and already had gotten fitted for armor and picked out a weapon. She wields a kwan dao, Kurama! My sweet, innocent little sister, the warrior. And I don't doubt her abilities. I worry for her safety, of course, but I'm there to look after her. Prove to her I can be the brother she deserves. _

_Ignore my cynicism, I'm sure you don't want to hear it. You never did. But I look forward to hearing from you. Write as soon as you get this, and Mahaku will do his best to deliver the letter to me._

_All my love_

_Hiei _

"All my love…Hiei." I repeated the last two phrases and smiled. "All my love."

Mahaku snorted. "The great General Hiei, writing his love to the great Yoko Kurama. The two untouchable youkai, who'd never fall in love. Who'd have thought?"

I laughed quietly. "Love is a funny thing, isn't it?" He nodded. I got up and went to the desk in my room, where there was a sheet of paper and pen waiting for me. I'd planned to be writing an essay, but this was far more important. Mahaku waited patiently, looking around curiously at a ningen home.

**Meanwhile, in the Makai**

"NOW!" Hiei yelled, and his company attacked the small band of scouts that had just laid down to sleep. One female voice accompanied the yelling. Yukina, spattered with blood, swung her kwandao this way and that, hewing open youkai left and right. Hiei's sword cut through their leader, and his head rolled to the ground with a thick thud. Their silhouettes were the only things that could be seen in the dead of night. Hiei and his company of twenty soldiers, including Yukina, made short work of the band. Afterwards silence ensued.

"Good work. You may make something of yourselves yet." Hiei had gotten charge of the lowliest band of soldiers, to train them. Plus, Hiei and Yukina were so strong it balanced it out a little. But they'd done very well, perhaps bolstered by the fact that General Hiei was behind them. "Yukina? You alright?"

"Of course." She intoned, coming to stand beside her brother. The two looked down at the bloodstained ground. "This war is far from over. Enki's masses just keep coming. We could be in Makai for a long time."

"I know. But we're winning. Mukuro's soldiers are putting hundreds of Enki's into the ground daily. With luck, we'll both be able to go home in…" Hiei did some quick calculations. "A year, year and a half."

"It still seems like such a long time, though. A long time to be fighting, anyway."

"This is a war. War can't be won in a few days. It's almost unheard of, especially since we're fighting at this scale. Now, you should get some sleep while we can, and while there's no one around. Half will sleep, half will stay awake. I have the Jagan, so I'll stay awake while you sleep, sister."

She nodded and spread the word to the group of soldiers. They nodded and some of them dropped where they stood, not bothering to find a soft spot on the hard ground. Yukina went and propped her back against a tree, put her head back against it, and was asleep almost immediately. He could tell the war was taking its toll on her. She wasn't used to fighting for this long. Hiei was used to it. He'd been fighting his whole life. She hadn't.

_I'll make a soldier's decision to fly away_

_Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery_

Hiei went over to sit next to her, all the while keeping a constant third eye on his surroundings. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned over to rest on his shoulder, which was much more comfortable than the tree she had been using as a pillow. It was night, but the sky wasn't black. It was orange.

_I could see the sky light up and the ground explode_

_Got my sights locked in, I can see you breathe_

It was orange and red, and yellow from the flames. Makai was burning, and even where the twins sat, though they were far away from the ravaged villages and homes, the night sky was filled with smoke and the smell of death. Screams would ring out every here and there, the dying wail of a soldier. It was nightmarish. Hiei knew Yukina had to be frightened, and was putting up a tough front to impress him.

_Then I watched you fall and somebody scream_

_It's the saddest thing when angels fly away_

Not for the first time he thought of Kurama. He wanted to get back home to him, but he knew it would a long time. He could only hope that Kurama would wait for him. And that Mukuro would eventually get over her anger and leave them alone. "I'll come back, Kurama. I swear to you. Just wait for me, and I'll come back."

_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back, it's alright_

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

"Sir?" A young youkai approached him. He was cradling a limp arm. "My shoulder's dislocated. Could you-" Hiei reached out and carefully, trying not to wake his sleeping sister, took hold of the young man's arm. He yanked violently, and a sick popping ensued. The boy winced and bit his lip not to cry out. He really was young…how old was he? Hiei asked him. "I'm twenty four, General."

_Got a badge for my scars just the other day_

_Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity_

A child. In the Makai, this young man was just a baby! Hiei and Yukina were approaching their 99th birthdays. "No wonder you're so pale." Hiei muttered. And he was. Hideki, that was his name, was white as a sheet and shaking.

A loud explosion rent the air and shook the ground beneath them. Yukina jolted awake. "Dammit! We're not getting any sleep tonight!" Hiei cursed as a band of soldiers wearing solid white burst in on the scene. Two failed to wake up in time and were slain. The others barely got up in time to defend themselves. Suddenly an orange and black flash raced in front of them and started killing their enemies. It was Mukuro. She'd apparently decided to join the fight.

"Go! Hunt them down!" She yelled at Hiei's soldiers, and they immediately obeyed. "Yukina, you lead them in Hiei's place. He and I will pair up for the time being." She nodded, having no other choice, and ran off with the others.

_I could see the sky light up and the ground explode_

_Like a haunting page from my history_

"Mukuro-"

Suddenly a strong hand was on his wrist, and Mukuro was leading him off, away from most of the fighting. Hiei didn't protest, because he knew it was coming. Oddly enough, he didn't even think about what Mukuro must have been feeling through all this. She must have been pissed. But then again…she must have been hurt, too. Hiei couldn't help it, in a way. It was his nature. He wasn't a cold-hearted loner with a heart of gold deep inside. He was a cold-hearted loner who apparently had no idea about real relationships. Kurama said he loved him. Hiei jumped at the opportunity. That was that. That was all he could offer in explanation of himself. He hadn't thought about Mukuro at all. Never really crossed his mind. It sounded horribly selfish, and it was, but it was the truth.

_What can I say? I am selfish…my entire life I've only had myself to think about, really. Hard habit to break. I didn't even consider her feelings. Wow. I am an asshole._

"Okay, we'll stop here." Mukuro released him, and the two stood facing each other. "So, we need to settle this. Are you still intent on leaving me for that…" Her mouth twisted around the word. "Fox?" It was obvious she had an entirely different word in mind.

Her tone was straightforward, but she didn't look angry then. Hiei started off with "Mukuro-" But she wouldn't let him.

"A simple yes or no will do. Are you going to leave me?" Now there was something strange in her voice. Hiei looked up. She wasn't mad. She looked like she wanted to be, but couldn't for whatever reason.

Hiei sighed. "Yes." Mukuro closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, her face was impassive once again. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I did all of this without any thought of you. It was inconsiderate and cruel. I have no words to defend myself as to why I did it, I just did because I wanted to. I thought I could be happier with him than when I was with you. And honestly, I was. I am."

"You know what it's like to be thrown away. You know much better than most. Strange that after feeling that pain all your life, you would inflict it on someone else." And with that, she turned to walk away.

"Mukuro."

She held up a hand. "Save it. I'm pissed, but I'm sure I'll get over it eventually. As long as you're happy. Do whatever the hell you want. You've always done that." Hiei didn't see the twisted grimace on Mukuro's face, the mixture of pain and rage, and the tears welling in eyes that thought they'd never hold tears again…

_Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream_

_It's the saddest thing when angels fly away…_

He had no choice but to continue on his own, try to catch up with the others and Yukina. Mukuro had no intention of pairing up with him, and was probably going back to her castle. She could better direct and organize things there. He quickly wiped his sword on the grass to clean some of the blood and filth from it, and raced off in the direction Yukina and her company had taken. He hadn't run far when he was ambushed by three large youkai that had obviously been waiting for him.

_I can't be home tonight_

_I'll make it back, it's alright_

"Heh heh…look what we got here. The shrimp's not a shrimp anymore…" One of them cackled, apparently thinking he'd made a joke. "If we kill the infamous Hiei Jaganshi, nobody'll ever mess with us again!"

"Hn. You seem to be operating under the assumption that you'll be able to kill me." Hiei smirked, and in a flash, was in front of the youkai that spoke. He slammed his sword hilt up into the youkai's chin, and it screamed in pain. Hiei then twirled his sword around and split open his enemy's stomach, spraying him with scarlet blood. Blood that matched his eyes. "You didn't realize that…" And then he was behind the second one. His hand, suddenly sprouting wicked black claws, dug into the youkai's skin and wrapped around its spine. Large spikes jutted out from this ones back, and were attached to the vertebrae. The Koorime viciously yanked out his enemy's spinal cord. "I can kill you before you take your next breath." And then there was one. Hiei laughed, still brandishing the other's spiked spine. It was still warm with life.

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

_I can't be strong tonight, I'll make it back, it's alright_

The youkai cowered, and dropped to his knees for mercy. Hiei held him in place with his telepathy, and dropped the spine down like a whip. He flayed the youkai alive, and his screams rent the night air, drowning out everything else. When he was done, Hiei dropped the bones carelessly, retracted his claws, and continued on.

_No one could ever worry half as good as you_

**How was that? Reviews, people! Thanks as always!!**


	16. SurviveDespair

**The song for this chapter is heartbreaking. It's Allen Jackson's Monday Morning Church. It's the song I dedicate to the memory of my grandfather, so I couldn't write this chapter without crying. Read please. Ah, and the song Kurama sings is Nikki Sixx's Life is Beautiful.**

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Kurama and I had written six times during the six months I'd been at war. I had his six letters in my cloak pocket against my chest. It was hard for Mahaku to do what he did, but both Kurama and I let him know how grateful we were to him. I'm still not really sure why he did it. Maybe out of the goodness of his heart. He said he was bored, and committing treason brought some excitement to his life, but I thought that couldn't have been his only reason. Yukina and I became separated during this time, and I was so caught up with directing everyone and fighting I didn't have time to devote to look for her. I just prayed she was alright, and tried to have faith in her.

I directed things as best I could. I joined up with another company in serious need of a leader, and from there I could communicate to our forces through group telepathy. I never got a reply back from Yukina, which either meant she was incapable of answering or we were simply too far away from each other.

A good chunk got taken out of Mukuro's forces by the arrival of a powerful youkai from the depths of the Makai. It looked a lot like one of my dragons, but was more massive and had blue scales as thick as my arm and as hard as diamonds. It was still out there somewhere, eating its fill. No one had been able to kill it, not even Mukuro. She was forced to retreat from the powerful denizen.

And there were more coming. I constantly had a headache, which meant that there was so much youkai energy on the way that my Jagan couldn't handle it. Not a good sign. "Let's go! We're done here!" I yelled to my small band of soldiers, and we headed out. I'd become the leader of other youkai that had been the only survivors of their respective groups, or that had gotten separated in the heat of battle. After six months the smell of death and rot was everywhere. Where we were, only a few miles away from Enki's stronghold, soldiers littered the ground like ants after a rain. It was harsh out there. We hadn't eaten in over a week, as there were no animals around, and no water was safe to drink. There was always a body floating in it, polluting it. We'd barely slept at all.

"General!" A soldier ran up to me, out of breath and missing an eye. "General, we gotta rest. We gotta eat something, or we're not gonna be any use to anyone!"

I nodded. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Lack of food and water had made us tired, and slow. The men and women around me were strong, but not invincible. "Going back isn't an option. We'll never make it back to Mukuro's fortress. Our only choice is to press on and try to steal supplies from Enki, or his soldiers."

"We can do that, if there's the promise of food and rest." Another soldier said. She could have been Botan's twin, only more intelligent and less ditzy.

"Good. We have a plan." I looked around us momentarily, then looked up. We were standing at the base of an enormous tree. "Alright, we go up into the trees. Half of us sleep, half of us watch. We sleep for three hours. Then the other half sleeps for three hours. Then we go on, stay in the trees, and head straight for Enki, or any company that looks like they have food."

They seemed taken to the idea, though there was some grumbling about only three hours of sleep. And with that, we leapt into the trees to ready ourselves physically for a dangerous attempt to survive.

**In the Ningenkai**

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul, he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his names sake…"

_The preacher came by Sunday, said he missed me at the service_

_He told me Jesus loves me, but I'm not sure I deserve it_

The priest read my mother's favorite quote in the bible. Family surrounded me, and as I sat in that black metal chair with my head down, they tried to comfort me and pat me on the back quietly, console me for my loss. It was summer, but it was so cold. There was a cherry wood coffin in front of me, with white roses adorning the top of it. I'd grown them just for her. I wore a black suit, and held a single red rose that I'd also grown. This one was different, though, from all the rest. The tips of the rose petals were black.

_Cause the faithful man that you loved is nowhere to be found_

_Since they took all he believed and laid it in the ground_

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." Listening to the man's somber voice, and the powerful words he was reciting, made me break down into tears. He continued mercilessly as I put up my knees and cried into them, hiding my face with my arms. "For thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies, thou annointest my head with oil, my cup runneth over."

_You left my heart as empty as a Monday morning church_

_It used to be so full of life, now it only hurts_

"Shuiichi, oh you poor baby, it's alright." Some cousin of mine soothed. I didn't bother to look and see who it was.

_Hiei, if there were ever a time that I needed you…_

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen." One by one we all stood up and stood in front of the coffin for a moment, saying our goodbyes. I went last, because I knew I would take the longest. I got up there, set my rose atop the others, and whispered to her.

_And I can hear the devil whisper, It's only getting worse_

_You left my heart as empty as a Monday morning church_

"Mother…you loved me from the start, even though you knew deep in your heart I wasn't your true son. Even when I confessed the truth you gave me your undying love. I didn't deserve to have a Mother like you." My lower lip trembled, and I had to regain composure before I could speak again. Doctors were shocked she'd held on for an additional six months, but at the end she was in so much pain her heart finally gave out. And with heartbreaking speed, she was gone. Just like that. The mortal curse of death took her away from me. "I didn't deserve to have an amazing mother like you. I was a monster, mercilessly inhabiting your child with my soul. But you took me in. You'd have died for me." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well…a-at least…Heaven has another angel." I cried again, and had to wait a minute before choking out, "Maybe one day I'll repent enough to see you again…Goodbye, Mom. I love you."

_I still believe in Heaven, and I'm sure you've made it there_

_But as for me without your love, I haven't got a prayer_

The rest of the funeral went by quickly, and at the end of the day I said my proper goodbyes, assured everyone I was alright, and went home. On my way home, I stopped by the little liquor store on the corner.

**In the Makai**

I finally got everyone awake enough to get ready to go. I didn't feel like I'd slept at all. Apparently no one else did, either. We leapt down from the tree and raced off, feeling groggy and exhausted. Hara wouldn't last much longer-his eye (or the place it used to be) was getting infected, and would soon reach his brain. Without Yukina or the proper medical supplies there was nothing we could do to help him. I had a gash on my left leg that wasn't healing like it should have been, and was slowing me down. There were few of us that weren't injured.

In no time at all, though, Enki's fortress loomed in the backdrop of the black and red sky. As I expected, it was heavily guarded. However, with my telepathy and telekinesis, we should be able to get in there undetected. I stopped my company and spoke to them with my mind, not wanting to be overheard.

_We can't all go in there. We do, we're dead. But I can take three people in, and with my telepathy, I can convince the two guards at the south entrance that they don't see us. I use that going in and out, and we get as much food and supplies as we can carry. Jin-ei and Maran, you get water. Souta, you get food. I'll get the medicinal supplies. Clear?_

Collective nods. _Alright, the rest of you stay hidden at all costs. We'll make this as short as possible._ More nods. The three youkai I named came with me. I used my Jagan to enter the minds of the two soldiers, and as far as they were concerned, we weren't walking openly towards them. They saw nothing. However, one of them did feel the need to open the door wide for us, and yell in for a sandwich. And the people in the hallways didn't see us in their midst. My head hurt after only a minute, and I knew it was because of all the youki floating around in the air. That dragon must have been close by, or another monster like it. We had to make this fast. I signaled to Souta to try and sniff out the food stores by pointing to my nose. He was a dog youkai, after all. He nodded in understanding and looked around, trying to be quiet about it.

He led us down a hallway, and down several flights of stairs. By this time I had to hold my hand over my nose, as it had started bleeding. My headache was making spots dance in my vision. I couldn't hold it up much longer, and Souta saw that. He mouthed Not much Further and continued on. We found a large basement at the bottom of the stone stairs and walls. No one was down there, so I released my psychic hold immediately, and was dizzy. I collapsed on a bale of rice. The other three looked worried, and whispered to me if I was okay. I managed to get out, "Just get the damn stuff!" And laid back down to try and stop my head from spinning.

I heard screams upstairs and signaled again to the other three. They had already started gulping down bread and water to regain their strength. I heard a tremendous roar. The dragon! I gasped, and told everyone to lower their youkai as much as possible, not bothering to keep quiet. We had no choice but to hide there, of course taking total advantage of the food and water. We had no idea if our company had been slaughtered yet, and I couldn't risk reaching out to ask them.

The ground shook, and the building started to crumble above us. I heard the dragon's angry roars, and the sound of its tail slapping around, causing havoc everywhere. Huge cement stones crashed down around us, and I heard screams as my comrades were crushed, one by one. I threw myself to the side just as all the light disappeared from my world, and the building collapsed…

**In The Ningenkai**

"You can't quit until you try, you can't live until you die, you can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie…." Kurama sang drunkenly along with the song blasting on his radio, lying on his living room floor. He laughed hysterically, and flopped over and reached out for his glass, sitting on the coffee table. He missed by several inches and his arm fell. He continued singing, "You can't breathe until you choke, you gotta laugh when you're the joke…neneneenen a funeral to dadadadaaaaaaaaa…."

He laid there silently for a few more minutes, contemplating making a hot pocket, then tried to get up, only to fall backwards onto the floor. "Damn…Smirnoff…makinit hard fer me ta make me a…nummy…" And with that, he passed out on his floor.

**Poor baby. And it's only gonna get worse…Anyhoo, review peeps!**


	17. ReVeRtIoN

**The song for this chapter is Mudvayne, Severed. Now the question is, is the song about Mukuro, Hiei, or Kurama? Ya. Hoo. Lol review peeps!! **

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Release and run to me, you can never look back to the visions from the past_

_They fade and wilt in time, you've got to just trust me to hold your hand through_

_Then I turn and walk away, get off the cross, save yourself and run away_

_I'll always be your shadow...I can't be the hero anymore_

Kurama woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and a very sick stomach. He stayed on the floor for a while, shivering. Then, finally and very slowly, he managed to get to his feet. Sunlight poured in the room, hurting his sensitive eyes. He realized he was late for his classes at the medical school, but didn't care at that point. It was almost noon. No point in going now…

A loud knock sounded at the door, sounding rather frantic. Kurama realized a moment later that noise had been what woke him up. He made his way to the door and opened it to Mahaku. The youkai was breathing very hard and had to catch his breath to speak. When he did, he sounded panicked. "Kurama, Mukuro found out! She tried to follow me here, but I think I lost he-" His words were cut off as a hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back. Mukuro's evilly grinning face flashed vividly in Kurama's vision before she dragged him up and out of sight. There was a choked scream, and a shower of blood sprayed past the walkway leading to his apartment, onto the ground below. Kurama's heart pounded in his chest. Mukuro had just murdered Mahaku! Kurama had grown very fond of him in the past few months…

And then, quietly and calmly as if nothing unusual had happened, Mukuro appeared directly in front of him. There was an odd look on her face. Her eyes were wide and dangerous, but she was smiling. There was something wrong with that smile, though. Kurama readied himself inwardly for a fight.

"You know, I never thought Mahaku would do something quite so treasonous." She invited herself in. "I'm not going to kill you. But close to it." And with that, Kurama again stiffened for an attack, his mind reverting to battle mode even through the alcohol's aftereffects. But Mukuro didn't attack. She instead pulled out an envelope, again sealed with wax, out of her coat pocket. Kurama knew it was from Hiei.

She handed it to Kurama. "Read it."

Kurama didn't move. Mukuro reached back and punched Kurama in the stomach. The movement was so fast he didn't see it coming and got the full force of it. He choked, and almost threw up where he stood. He cradled his stomach, and tried to keep to his feet. "This is from Hiei. And you are going to read it aloud." Mukuro repeated.

Kurama knew he didn't stand a chance against her in the state he was in. So he took the letter and opened it, seeing Hiei's slanted writing again. "Kurama…Things are getting bad over here. Food and supplies are hard to come by. My company will starve if I don't do something for them. The dead are everywhere. Makai has become one giant grave. More than ever I miss you." His voice started to tremble. "I still haven't found Yukina. I hope she's alright. That dragon is still around here somewhere, feeding on both the living and the dead. It's all we can do to escape it. And more are coming. My Jagan is hurting more and more by the day, meaning that more youkai from Makai's lower levels are trying to make it up. This war has no end in sight. I may be gone for a while. But I promise if you wait for me I will make it up to you. I'll do anything to make you happy, Kurama. I swear that to you."

"Continue." Mukuro pressed heartlessly. Kurama felt terrible. He had no idea how much trouble Hiei would be in for committing treason, even though technically Mukuro had never ordered Hiei not to correspond with him.

With trembling words he continued reading the letter. "It's you that keeps me going. And gives me hope that I'll make it back, and that Yukina is okay. I'm not sure why I never realized how much I loved you before…I was so deep in denial, I didn't even know I was in denial."

**(AN-Lol sorry, that was too perfect! I had to use it!!)**

"I don't have a lot of time to write, it's almost time to get moving again. I look forward to hearing from you again, my fox. My fox. I like the sound of that. All my love, Hiei." Kurama looked up at her. "What was the point in that, Mukuro? To make me hurt, or feel shame for what we're doing?"

"No. I wanted you to read it. And then to tell you that Hiei has gone MIA, and so has Yukina. No one has been able to find either of them." Kurama felt cold suddenly. "I haven't heard word for three days, and my telepathy can't pick up their youki anywhere. If I can't contact them in another week, then I'm assuming them dead. Now I know the tension you must feel at me visiting you in this way, considering the circumstances, but I will tell you if I hear from them. After a week, don't expect to hear from me."

"MIA?" Kurama whispered. He wouldn't have been surprised if the walls themselves crumbled around him, such a deep sense of despair came over him. "Missing…in action. Both of them."

"Both of them. Now normally I wouldn't do something like this. But if you really claimed to love him, you'd help me find him." There was a steely glint in Mukuro's violet eyes. "If it was really love you felt for Hiei, you'd tear the world of Makai apart until he was safe again. That's what I intend to do."

Kurama sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. And he began to think. Mukuro waited patiently. _I won't last long out there unless I'm in my Yoko form…my true form, that I've sworn never to return to as long as I'm inhabiting this human body. And I won't be any help to Mukuro as a human, either. My God…she really loves him…really, truly loves him. And…if I loved him…I'd throw away everything for him, I'd die for him. Would I sacrifice my humanity, my life, for Hiei? _

_That isn't even a real question. Of course I would. But is it wise to team up with Mukuro on this? She's very devious and cunning. Could she be luring me into a trap? Of course, she probably knows exactly what I'm thinking right now, knowing what a powerful psychic she is. But it's a question I have to ask myself. Even so…it's an opportunity to look for Hiei…because I can't believe for a moment he and Yukina are dead. No God could be so cruel. If he were to die…if he were to die…I would probably follow him. That is how much I love him. _

_So is my mind made up? Will I return to my Yoko form, pair up with my enemy, and look for the one that we both love?_

"Why are you doing this, Mukuro? You aren't gaining anything by giving Hiei up, and by bringing me with you. Why?"

Mukuro sighed, and joined Kurama on the floor. "Because…I admit, at first I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to kill you, in fact, so Hiei would stay with me. I didn't want to lose him to you, the slut of the Makai. I didn't believe you loved him at all." These words stung Kurama, but he couldn't deny his promiscuity as Yoko. "But eventually, my hatred for you died. I couldn't do it, because he loves you. He is happy with you, happier with you than he could ever possibly be with me. He doesn't deserve to hurt anymore, he's been hurt far too much as it is. You know this. He deserves some happiness in his life, finally, after all those years of being shunned and alone. As long as he is happy…then I can rest. What I'm saying is, Kurama, I'm doing this for my own peace of mind, and for Hiei."

Kurama nodded. "Then…I will go with you…to try and find Hiei."

"You realize he could be dead."

"I realize that. But I don't believe it. I can't see Hiei giving up that easily."

Mukuro nodded and smirked. "I can't either. So, it would probably be wisest to wait until we're in the Makai to change into your Yoko form. The tail and ears would be a little hard to hide." Kurama grinned.

"Just a little. Just let me pack a few things, and we can be off." And then, hangover being ignored as best he could, Kurama stood up to frantically pack clothes, food, and medicinal supplies in a large pack he could sling over his back easily.

"You may be younger than me, but you know what to expect of war, right?"

Kurama smirked, and turned to Mukuro. Her eyes widened at the golden flecks now clearly visible in his eyes. When he spoke, it was the deeper voice of Yoko. "I've been alive for almost a thousand years. Don't presume I'm an innocent child, Mukuro."

Mukuro stood up, arms folded. "Good. That's the Yoko Kurama that was infamous for his wit throughout the Makai. Now let's see the Yoko Kurama that was infamous for his cruelty." Violet eyes narrowed. "Let's follow no trail, but make one behind us."

Kurama smirked, no longer the sweet, polite man the human world knew him as. He was going to rip Makai in half if that was what it took. And with a powerful woman like Mukuro at his side, even the lower level denizens had better watch their backs…


	18. Dread

**This one will jump around in POV's a lot, but it's perfectly clear who's who. Read and Review! And the YYH characters aren't mine, but Jin-ei is! He is all mine!! Mwaha…Oh, and song is Cold-When Heaven's Not Far Away**

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_If you slip away in darkness do you fall?_

_And if God created love, did he made it for everyone?_

_Is there solitude in hope, can you still dream?_

_If the devil makes you cry, do you change?_

Hiei woke up, and the first thought that came to mind was pain. His leg was crushed under a large rock, and he knew without examining it that the bone was broken completely. He fought off waves of nausea from the pain, and struggled to get awareness of his surroundings. Even his youkai eyes couldn't see through the dark that surrounded him. He smelled dust and rubble. There was a large open space around him, that much he could tell. But his leg was hopelessly pinned, and without sight he couldn't tell if moving the rock would bring the entire structure down around him.

"Hello? Is anyone else alive?" He called quietly, again not wanting the sound to cause a further collapse.

"I'm here, General…" A weak voice reached his ears. Hiei looked around to no avail. He could tell the voice was to his left, but no more than that.

"Jin-ei…" Hiei realized. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No sir, I don't think so. I think I have a concussion, cuz my head is bleeding and I'm a little confused, but other than that most of the larger rocks missed me. What about you, sir?"

"My leg. I'm trapped. Where are you?"

"I think I can get to you. Hang on." Light sounds of movement, then a hand brushed against Hiei's shoulder. "Oh, there you are. Dammit, I can't see a thing. Your leg…" The hand moved downwards to gently feel the condition of Hiei's leg. "That doesn't feel good, General. Let me see if I can move it safely."

A slight scraping noise, and then a louder rumbling. Dust fell on Hiei, and he turned his head to the side to avoid choking on it. "Get your leg out now!" Hiei instantly pulled himself backwards and soon met a wall of stone. Another rumble, and Hiei's leg was free. It was almost too easy. But it was still broken, and judging by the lack of feeling in the lower half of it, he'd been out for a while. The pain let up almost instantly at the release of the pressure.

Then a hand was on his shoulder again. "Can you walk? We gotta get outta here, or we're both gonna die. My head's clearing up as we speak, but your leg is torn to shreds. At least its not bleeding badly…"

Hiei nodded before he realized Jin-ei couldn't see him. "You're right. I feel a draft in here, so we're getting oxygen. We were extremely lucky."

"Luckily my pack is still here with me, and there's some food in it. I don't think anyone else made it, though. Maybe if I feel around, I can find a splint for your leg. This open space goes on for about ten feet to your right. We're not going anywhere without food and supplies. So for now, we stay put."

"You're certainly able to keep a level head in times of danger. An admirable trait." Hiei commended.

"Well…" Jin-ei explained. "I wouldn't be doing us any good if I panicked, now would I? As no one knows where we are, we're going to have to rely on ourselves to get us out of this. It sounds quiet on the outside, but maybe we're just buried so totally we can't hear the outside world."

Hiei shook his head. "No…if that dragon were still around we'd hear it. It's quiet outside and in here, which means we may be the only ones left alive." Something soft and fragrant smelling was shoved in Hiei's face. It was a loaf of bread and an apple. "Ah…thanks." He took the food and ate it gratefully, noting how a stomach full of food made him feel stronger almost instantly. "If I weren't so drained of energy right now I'd call the dragon to blast a hole through all this rubble. But then again, it would most certainly attract that lower level monster." No reply from Jin-ei except the sound of food being chewed. "But we may just have to risk it. Because I'm not seeing any other way to get out of here without bringing the whole place down on us."

"Me neither." Jin-ei admitted. "We can't just fight our way out, this is a massive structure several stories high made of solid concrete. It'd crush us to death in seconds with one wrong move." A sound of pain. "There goes my head again…"

"You're not bleeding seriously, are you?"

"No, sir. It'll clot on its own soon. But we need to do something about your leg, General." Hiei was genuinely touched by how much Jin-ei seemed to care about his wellbeing. Normally his soldiers were too frightened of him to get close.

More rustling, and the sound of rocks scraping the ground. "Okay, our options are kinda limited. I don't have anything to make a splint out of, because a metal support beam from all this wreckage is way too dangerous to put on an injury like that. If they were made of wood they'd be perfect. They're smaller than usual. I have some bandages and some disinfectant, and I guess that'll have to do for now. Better wrap it up, at least."

"With all the dust and filth in here my leg would be infected in a heartbeat." Hiei finished. No reply, except a hand pulling up Hiei's pant leg. Hiei sighed. Normally he wouldn't be one to complain, but he'd sure like to be waking up next to Kurama in his nice soft bed right now, instead of waking up to a cold, dark space under tons of broken rock with a potentially deadly wound. The broken leg itself was harmless, but what about when he got to the surface and had to fight with it?

He wouldn't stand a chance. As it was, Jin-ei had to take care of him, his leg was too crushed to risk trying to stand on it. He hated feeling like a helpless child, having to rely on another soldier to help him. Not for the first time he longed to smell flowers instead of blood…

**Meanwhile, Kurama and Mukuro have reached the Makai**

I hadn't been to the Makai in several years. I was still Shuiichi Minamino as I stood on a grassy cliff overlooking a bloody battlefield hundreds of miles long. Hiei was out there somewhere, I had to believe he was alive. I was still wary of Mukuro, but at the same time grieving for Mahaku. He was a great man who risked his life for us. And Mukuro took his life away like he was nothing, or like she did it to prove a point. "Mukuro…" I spoke, and again my voice was the deeper tone of Yoko. I wasn't used to being in human form and my Yoko voice coming out. I guess it showed how serious I was. "Why did you kill Mahaku?"

"He committed treason. I had to. If I let him live, then all of a sudden I'd have no control over my own men, because they'd think they could get away with it, too. It was nothing personal. Just good business, as they say." And with that, she pointed far off in the distance. "Now, normally there would be an enormous castle right over there by that river. But a dragon from the deepest parts of the Makai found its way up here, lured by the smell of blood, and started ravaging my men, along with Enki's. I'm not sure where it is now, it seems to have the power to go back and forth from here to its world. The dragon attacked the castle that Hiei was supposedly in, and the castle was reduced to nothing. Hiei may be around there somewhere."

"So, we just have to fight our way through about a hundred and fifty miles of warring youkai. Sounds fun. I see now why you brought me along." I closed my eyes, and surrendered to my Yoko half. I felt myself grow taller, and my ears moved to atop my head, and changed into silver kitsune ears. I felt my tail grow in its usual place, and a tingling on my scalp which meant my hair was changing color, too. When I opened my eyes the world was infinitely sharper and clearer now that it was being seen by full blooded demon eyes. I felt more powerful than ever, since I was driven to find Hiei. "Let's go." And with that I leapt down the cliff's face, and plummeted into the Makai forests below. Mukuro followed, and I didn't see the reddish glint in her normally violet eyes…

**(AN-Mwahahaha! Foreshadowing!)**

**With Hiei and Jin-ei**

We tried to sleep for a while, which really helped to bring up our general mood and energy. After six months of watching my men, my comrades, die around me, war was starting to really wear on my mind. It was hard to remember why I was fighting. Then all I'd have to do was think about Kurama's face, and how much I wanted to get back to him, and I'd remember. But after being surrounded by death for so long, it was getting harder and harder to keep going.

I guess it's the same with all wars. War is death. War is murder, and hunger, and suffering. War is pain. But as long as sentient beings, be they youkai or ningen, had free will, they were going to hate and cause war. And we just had to survive it.

Hn. Unlike me to be so reflective. I tested my energy levels, and decided that maybe I was ready to summon the dragon. I'd need Jin-ei's help, though. I whispered to him that I'd need him to donate his energy to me, so I could summon the dragon and then control it afterwards. Most don't know that I can do that when summoning the dragon, because most of the times I'd summoned it I'd been alone. Jin-ei put his hand on my shoulder, and I reached up to expose my Jagan. The room was bathed in a purple light, and I could see around me for the first time in almost two days. (If you're wondering why I didn't do this earlier, it was to conserve my energy as much as possible.) My arm wasn't wrapped, so the dragon tattoo was clear even in the dim light. "Stay behind me, Jin-ei."

"Sir. No need to tell me twice." And with that, a flood of energy entered my body. I coupled it with my own, and soon I felt the familiar burning and tearing that signaled the dragon was coming. "Enma, that's some energy! Is that the dragon?!"

He'd never seen it before. "Yes. I have to use my youki as bait for it to come to our plane. That darkness you feel, that's the dragon." I gritted out, barely able to talk for what it was taking out of me.

Suddenly, and without warning, the dragon erupted from my hand and immediately started to incinerate the rock around us. It panicked, and fought its way upward. I yelled at the electric pain shooting up and down my arm. Jin-ei yelled something, but I couldn't hear him for all the noise. It was black and purple, and bigger than any I'd ever summoned before thanks to Jin-ei's help. It shot upwards, and suddenly there was light. We were blinded temporarily, but above us was a large open space that we could climb out of. The dragon unattached itself from my arm and flew away to do whatever its evil heart desired. With it gone, and the dragon tattoo faded from my arm, I felt dizzy and drained. I knew I was going to faint, and that my life would be in Jin-ei's hands. I tried to fight it as best I could, but waves of swirling nausea and dizziness dragged me down into the black of unconsciousness.

**Jin-ei's POV**

General Hiei passed out, and I knew he'd be defenseless for a while. Everyone knew how much the dragon drained him, all the more so that he was tired, hungry, and wounded. I carefully picked him up, and carried him out of there. I'd never been more grateful to see the sun. It was oddly quiet. Not even birds were chirping. I could only assume it was out of fear of the gargantuan beast that had just seemingly erupted from out of the ground. Well, at least every youkai in a hundred mile radius knew where we were. (That was sarcasm, just so you know.)

I set him on the ground gently, and looked at his leg. It wasn't nearly as bad as it could be, but it was swollen and starting to turn a sickly purple and grey. Not only that, but it was twisted at an unusual position, which made it obvious the bone was broken.

I heard a loud roar. It was the dragon, but it didn't sound like it was coming after us. I hoped it was the General's dragon going after the lower plane dragon. Let them kill each other and save hundreds of youkai a whole lot of grief. I wasn't sure what to do, except carry General Hiei away from the wreckage and hide him in a safe place. Safe place being in a thick patch of vegetation a few meters away. I lay him down, then lay down next to him. I was exhausted, too, so I couldn't properly protect him in my condition. And he was my General, so I was going to make sure he was safe. It was just the right thing to do. I looked down at him.

Everyone was scared of him. He was cold, ruthless, and a vicious and powerful warrior. He rivaled Mukuro and everyone knew it. The only reason he didn't try and overthrow her is because he had no interest in political power and because he believed that Mukuro was a good leader.

_But look at that face! _Jin-ei marveled. _He looks so innocent and childlike. Strange that this side of him would only come out while he sleeps. When the other soldiers saw this side of him…what did they think?_

I never saw threatening when I looked in the mirror. I was young for a youkai, only one hundred and twenty three. I still, in my opinion, had a bit of a baby face even though I was evenly six feet tall. My hair was dark blue, almost black, and that color was also in my eyes. The darkness of my hair and eyes made my skin look pale, and since I had flawless skin, my friends would often joke and call me a vampire. But women and men had always considered me attractive, I just didn't see it.

But General Hiei, he had this bone-chilling glare that would stop most youkai in their tracks. I know during basic training, when that stare was directed at me, I certainly did. And he had the ability to back it up. But for being as young as he was (he was about 25 years younger than me, I'd wager), he was one of the most powerful youkai the Makai had ever seen.

There was still absolute silence around us. I took advantage of it, and left the General to dig through the rubble of Enki's fortress to look for more supplies. I found no water, but plenty of food (mostly fruit and bread) and medical supplies. I had several rolls of bandages, two bottles of disinfectant, a clean syringe (needle still in the plastic packet) and four tiny bottles of liquid, medical grade morphine. Not that either of us really needed it, but if we wanted to relax for a few hours it would be useful. I managed to fix the gash on my forehead, and wipe the blood and dirt out of it. It needed stitches, but without a mirror I couldn't do it myself. And my daggers weren't reflective enough for something like that.

And then I waited. There was nothing else to do but rest and try to recover as much as I could while the General slept…

_swirling blue clouds. a large island, floating in midair. snow and ice, really cold. so cold…and the people who lived here were cold, too. ice in their veins, not blood, remember? _

_"do not pity the beast…"_

_shut up, you old hag. what right do you have to judge me? _

_"you killed my son!"_

_no, she didn't kill me. tried and failed. why didn't you have more faith in me…why didn't you wait? never thought my first time meeting you would be at your grave. mom…but…it was impossible for me to hate you. it only made me more lonely._

_"if the only way for our people to survive is to freeze their hearts, then…then they don't deserve to live…" no, they don't. thank you, sister. you were always so strong. maybe that's why you left them, you couldn't bear their weakness._

_"And if you can't beat him, remember I've got your back." was it really me who said that? spirit detective. your death made me realize how much you meant to me, how much all of them meant to me. the fox, the idiot, even. especially the fox._

_"Hiei, I-I love you…" beautiful. amazing. kind. sweet. beautiful, so beautiful. and sexy, too. soft lips, soft skin. what the hell does he see in me? spiky hair, a boring black, red eyes the color of blood. too many wounds to count. like bleeding to death but never dying sometimes. I know you know what it feels like…you have your own scars, don't you? you feel it, too. the pain and loneliness. but yours is a different kind of pain, isn't it? mine is borne of loneliness, abandonment, and abuse. yours is of regret, shame, and guilt. but we bleed the same way…_

_don't we?_

I woke up after a "dream" of sorts. It wasn't a dream, really. Dreams have pictures. This was just thinking while I was asleep. I saw the ice world, and then everything else was a sort of blackened blur, like burned photographs. Mostly memories. Some of them bad, but some of them good. While I was lying there, before I realized I was awake, I thought about a future with Kurama. Spending the rest of my life with him, becoming his mate, and linking my life and soul to his forever. I didn't want to be in anyone else's arms but his. I couldn't fully explain, even after all this time, the extent of the love I felt for him. It just was, and I cherished it.

I felt Jin-ei's youki next to mine. It was noon. I'd slept all night. Since when had I been reduced to this state? I berated myself. I should have been stronger. I was an A class, for crying out loud, almost S class. I pushed myself up and looked around at my surroundings. There were several apples and pears next to Jin-ei. I picked up several and ate them. It was still so quiet! What was going on that no one was fighting here? Normally the place would be swarming with looters!

It gave me chills, and a sick feeling in my stomach. I closed the Jagan, and the sick feeling persisted. Something was wrong. I was feeling…dread. And fear.

"Jin-ei." No answer. I roughly shook him awake. "Jin-ei!"

"Unghhh…what?" He started and leapt to his feet. Then he saw me. I slowly stood up next to him, leaning heavily on my unbroken leg. "General, sir!" Still partially asleep, he saluted to me.

"Cut the crap. We have to get out of here. Now." He stopped mid breath and looked around us. He shivered.

"What the…hell is that? Sir…" His eyes widened and he looked afraid.

"We won't be here to find out." I drew my sword and used it as a crutch. "Let's go. We're getting far away from here. I don't know what that is, but it's not good. It means our deaths if we stay. Come on."

So, greatly slowed by my leg but ignoring the shooting pain in it, we set off. We had no direction, we just had to get away from that area. Both of us couldn't shake the sick feelings in our stomachs. Jin-ei wasn't even a psychic and he felt the miasma around us. Not a good sign.

_I will not die here!_ I stubbornly told myself over and over again as Jin-ei and I ran from an unseen enemy, running like the dragons of Hell were on our tails, when in fact there was only an all too serene forest, littered with bodies and the smell of death.

My death…

**You know the spill, people! ANything confuzzles you, tell me. I know this chapter was really rushed...Sorry bout that, I'm just itching to get to the ending! (Laughs evilly) Anyhoo, review!!**


	19. I'm Cold Fox

**You guys are gonna hate me for this…(cringes and waits for the flames) This is the second to last chapter of my story. Song is Hoobastank, Crawling in the Dark.**

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mukuro and I fought our way through countless youkai, none of which really posed any threat to us. All that mattered to me was getting Hiei back safely. I knew he was alive, he had to be. I couldn't sense his youki, but I knew. We were still about twelve miles from the place where Enki's home used to be. And as we got closer, I realized that we were fighting less and less. It was like the youkai didn't want to get close. Strange. If I were in their position I'd have raided the castle for any riches that might have been left behind. But they were staying away…I brought it up to Mukuro, but she ignored me, acting like she didn't hear me. She was in the middle of slicing a youkai in half. It was about then I started to get suspicious.

_I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything_

_for just a second's worth of how my story's ending_

What were the odds that Hiei was alive? Fair to moderate. What were the odds that youkai wouldn't plunder the ruined home of Makai's ruler? Nonexistent. And Mukuro was keeping something from me, I could smell it. She was underestimating me, and it pissed me off. But as always I kept a level head, and pretended to not suspect anything. But in reality I was getting more and more worried. Horrible scenarios kept replaying in my head. Of Mukuro knowing good and well Hiei was dead, and only wanting to torment me by showing me his lifeless body…of Mukuro secretly not being on my side at all, and planning to just kill me…

But for now I had no choice to stay by her side. If I left she'd know in a heartbeat I suspected some sort of foul play. I quickly wrapped my rose whip around a youkai's neck, dressed in solid white like me (though my white clothes were red with blood by now), and beheaded him. My heart ached, and longed for Hiei safe in my arms.

_And I wish I could know if the directions that I take_

_And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

I increased my speed, as there were hardly any youkai around us. Mukuro followed close behind. I began mentally calling out for Hiei, knowing if he heard me he'd answer my voice. _Hiei! Hiei, if you're out there, I'm looking for you! Find my youki! Hiei! Please be okay! Hiei!_

I ran even faster, determined to look through every inch of Makai until I found him. Mukuro still stayed inches behind me, why I wasn't sure. I was too distraught and emotional to care. I wanted Hiei back, I wanted him to be alive!

_Show me what it's for, make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer_

The castle neared, and I felt a faint flicker ahead of me. I knew it was Hiei. I'd recognize that ki signature anywhere. I dashed through the trees and almost ran straight into him. I had to stop and almost fall flat on my face to avoid hitting him. He was using his sword as a crutch. He was out of breath and pale from a severely broken leg. I stopped midbreath and looked at him.

_Kurama._ I gasped, and hugged him tightly just as he collapsed from the pain in his leg. We fell to the ground together, kneeling. There was only quiet for a minute. I had him back. Everything was okay.

_Help me carry on, assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes_

_To navigate the darkness_

"General? Are you gonna be okay now?" I faintly heard a voice say. I looked up at a young, attractive youkai. He started when he saw me. "Y-Yoko Kurama!"

"He's going to be fine, now that he's with me." I answered for him. He nodded, and seemed satisfied with that. Hiei only held on to me tighter. "I love you, Hiei."

_Will the ending ever come suddenly?_

_Will I ever get to see the ending of my story?_

"I love you, too, fox. You came for me….why?" I noticed too late the young youkai's eyes go blank and his body crumple to the ground as he lost consciousness.

"So he could die with you!" I heard Mukuro's voice hiss, then I cried out in pain as I felt cold metal slice through me. I looked down in shock and saw a long sword impaling us both through the chest. Hiei looked up at me, eyes wide, and choked up blood. He then looked over my shoulder at Mukuro. "What's with the long face, Hiei? You finally get what you wanted. Didn't you say you were most afraid to die alone? Well, now you won't. You get to die a tragic death with your lover." A pause. "Goodbye, Hiei." I then felt her presence leave.

_So when and how will I know?_

_How much further do I have to go?_

"Damn her…" I gritted out. "She's right…if I pull this sword out we both die…" Pain shot through me. Hiei looked at me, and began choking up blood again. It spurted out of his nose and mouth.

"If I move this sword…you'll drown in your own blood." I whispered. "Her aim was true. She pierced you through the lung, and me only millimeters from my heart. Even the slightest wrong move, and I'll bleed to death in seconds."

_Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me_

_Show me what it's for, make me understand it_

"K-kuso…" Hiei managed to get out. "I'll drown…anyway. This way…it's just…slower. For both of us."

I nodded. I was still bleeding badly on the inside, I could feel it by the cold ache that was spreading in my chest. Hiei was absolutely right. We were both doomed, unless an extremely skilled healer showed up and healed us. I was bleeding to death, and Hiei's blood was quickly filling his lungs. I held him as best I could. He was shaking.

"Hiei…don't be afraid. I'm here…"

"S…hard to…breathe…"

I kissed his cheek softly, and ran my hands through his hair, fighting off desperate tears. "Well, then we'll die together. And you won't be alone…"

I felt tears on my neck. Some of them fell on my skin before they could harden to Hiroseki. "Thank you, fox…" A few moments of silence passed. Then Hiei's hand went behind my back. I braced myself for inevitable pain. But instead, he only pulled me closer. I felt his fangs on my neck and gasped. He was marking me!

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer…_

I felt my blood being drawn out of me, even though I was growing weaker by the second. I knew that since Hiei was Koorime, by marking me he was tying my life to his, and vice versa. We would die a simultaneous death. Once I marked him in return, if one of us died, so would the other. "Hiei…"

He withdrew, and collapsed against me. "I'm cold…fox…" He choked up more blood, and was gasping for breath. I held him tighter against me. "You…you're cold…too…" I gently turned his head to the side and marked him in return. While I was taking his blood, his hand moved again, and slowly pulled out the sword, inch by inch. We both fought off the pain as best we could. Finally I reached back and helped him.

I groaned as the blade sliced deeper into me, and I collapsed in Hiei's arms. My heart tried to spread blood throughout my body, but I was hemorrhaging internally. His strength soon gave out from not being able to breathe, and he collapsed sideways, taking me with him. He tried to hold on to me as best he could. I was dying. Everything was spinning, and my body felt like lead. Finally, I let the thick darkness take me under, knowing that Hiei and I wouldn't be apart for long…we'd take the journey of death separately, but it would only last a little while, and then we'd be together again…

**(Dodges thrown objects) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't kill me! There's still one chapter left! Please read it! But for now…the incredible suspense…will the next chapter be one of grief? Or one of joy? Will they die tragically? Tune in next time to…ah screw it. I have to go eat some sweet snow to get over the crushing depression I'm feeling at having to do this to them. Ja!**


	20. Eien

**Okay, last and longest chapter!! Kiddies, cover your eyes, there's gonna be a nice hot bit of lemon in this story!! And it's probably gonna get a little kinky! (grins) Enjoy the last chapter of Blood and Flowers, and the song for this chapter is Lifehouse-First Time. Thank you, everyone who reviewed and stayed faithful to the story! You guys rock! (Bows to all) I'm seriously thinking about writing a Harry/Draco next. Haha, first time for everything, right?**

**Blood and Flowers**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Koenma, just tell me they're okay…" Yusuke stood in Koenma's office with clenched fists, fighting off tears. Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Genkai all stood around waiting anxiously. Koenma been watching the situation in the Makai very carefully, and he saw what had happened to Hiei and Kurama. "Koenma?" As Koenma sat there, not saying a word for a longer and longer amount of time, Yusuke's voice lost its anger, and just turned small and scared. "Koenma? They're okay, right?"

"Please, Koenma, answer him!" Keiko cried out desperately.

Koenma sighed. "I can't say that for sure right now. I don't know if they're alive. Last time I saw them on my camera, a young youkai was trying to carry them to safety. They were both dying. But I know that neither one is alive without the other. As for Yukina, she'd been missing for quite some time, but I recently got a message from her telling me she was looking for them around the wreckage. So Yukina is alright. Hiei and Kurama…" He trailed off.

"Dying?" Yusuke said in a trembling voice. "Wh-what do you mean, neither one is alive without the other?"

Keiko had burst into frantic tears. Kuwabara had turned very pale. "What I mean is, Yusuke, that Hiei and Kurama actually became mated. They did so because they fully expected to die, and they wanted to die together."

"They mated? You mean like…they were in love with each other?"

"Yes, they were." Genkai said. Everyone turned to look up at her. "The two of them were a couple, and when Hiei went to war, Kurama was devastated. Eventually he left the Makai, and his human form behind, to go look for him. But Mukuro set a trap for them, and tried to kill them both. As we speak, Koenma has men out looking for them, and the youkai who was trying to help them."

Yusuke collapsed on the ground. He put his head in his hands. "Koenma, open up that tunnel again." He said.

"Now you know I can't do that."

In an extremely bipolar flash Yusuke was up on his desk, the Mazoku lines bleeding across his skin. "On the contrary. You have every ability to do it. And you're going to do it. Understand?" Koenma gulped.

"Y-you can't threaten me."

"Can. Am. You're gonna open up that tunnel so I can make sure my friends are okay. That's all there is to it. I know how much it hurts to lose somebody you love, and so does everybody in this room. You open up that damn tunnel, Koenma. You got three seconds to give the order."

Koenma sighed, and knew it was pointless to argue. He called George up and gave him the order, and quickly silenced his protests. Yusuke turned to the others and said, "Okay, you guys can all come with, since Koenma can just drop us off by the hospital it shouldn't be too dangerous for the girls. Right?" Another nasty look, and a frantic nod. "And if Hiei and Kurama are hurt, then Botan and Genkai can help heal them. Will you come, Genkai?"

"Of course." Genkai said softly.

"So, that settles it! We're goin get our friends back!" Yusuke said, but inwardly he wasn't so gung-ho. _Please be okay, guys…I can't lose both of you…_

**Meanwhile, in the Makai**

"You did all you could, Jin-ei." Yukina quietly comforted the youkai.

He sniffled. "I know. He's my General. I'd die for him. That's what soldiers do, anyway. I tried to help them as best I could."

"Don't worry. With a little luck and a lot of my youki, they'll be okay. I just have to rest now." The two sat outside the ICU of Makai's hospital. Jin-ei, after he'd woken up from Mukuro's psychic knock-out, had carried both of them as long as he could, yelling and screaming for help. Yukina had found him carrying her brother and his lover, both on the brink of death. She'd managed to heal them mostly, but they were still in pretty bad shape from loss of blood.

"Here, come back in with me. I can give you what I can spare." Jin-ei insisted.

"Thank you." Yukina said sincerely. The two got up and went into the hospital room, ignoring the doctor's protests.

Hiei and Kurama were in separate beds tucked into blankets, both unconscious, pale and shirtless. (Yukina had cleaned the blood from them and bandaged their wounds.) Kurama was still in his Yoko form. Both had IV's in their arms. Hiei had a mask over his face to help him breathe. They had barely escaped death. Yukina sat next to Hiei and prepared to try and heal his lungs even more so he wouldn't need the mask. Jin-ei sat next to her and held her hand, giving her energy while she healed Hiei with her other.

"With you and me taking care of them, they'll be just fine…" Jin-ei smiled at Yukina. She'd been putting up a strong front, but it was obvious she was frightened at the pitiful state of her loved ones. Jin-ei had been afraid, too. He'd woken up to a tragically romantic sight, and in a heartbeat he knew what had happened. The sword had gone straight through them both, and they'd resolved to die together. They were lying side by side, fingers laced together, unconscious and barely breathing. Jin-ei's heart broke for them. And he knew it couldn't end that way. It would have been too sad.

Yukina smiled back. "No, Hiei wouldn't deserve to die like that. He's suffered too much as it is. And so has Kurama. They both deserve to be happy."

"I'd always looked up to Gener-I mean, Hiei. He was like my idol, even though he's several years younger than me. He was always so strong. I made it my goal to become that strong one day. I never had parents, either. So I guess I figured I understood him a little bit, even though before now we never really actually talked. I was just another nameless soldier to him. But look at this. I guess even someone as cold as Hiei can love. And with Yoko Kurama of all youkai."

Yukina shook her head knowingly. "No…he's not cold at all. Maybe a little distant, and I'd even go so far as to say a little incapable of showing his feelings sometimes, but not cold. No, he's a kind, warm person when it comes to the people he loves. But everyone else…" She laughed, and didn't see the need to finish the sentence.

Jin-ei definitely understood. Hiei was a difficult one to figure out. But right now, as he held Yukina's hand, giving her a steady stream of his energy, he only wished for them to wake up.

Suddenly Kurama twitched, and his hand clenched in the sheets beneath him. He whimpered and said something inaudible. Then he stilled, as if he'd never been awake to begin with. "We need Yusuke here. He can give them some of his own youkai energy. Since he has so much of it, they should regain a great deal of strength and recover all the more quickly." Yukina gently released Jin-ei's hand, satisfied that the two were in stable condition.

"Urameshi? The spirit detective?" Jin-ei echoed. Yukina nodded. "Wow, I get to meet him, too?" He laughed nervously. "Oh, great. An infamous youkai slayer is coming here. And I just so happen to be youkai."

"Well, so are Hiei, Kurama, and myself. Yusuke is half youkai himself, if you didn't know. His ancestor was Raizen himself. You have nothing to fear from them. You saved Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke will be very grateful to you, I know it." Jin-ei looked impressed.

"No, I didn't know that. Wow."

_We've both been looking for something we've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide_

I slowly came to, hearing the steady beeping of a heart monitor and feeling cold air hitting my mouth and nose from a small plastic mask that had been put over my face. It took me a while to realize that I was actually alive. That mean Kurama was okay, too. I was so shocked, but relieved. I opened my eyes to a room full of people. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Jin-ei, Genkai, and Botan. And to my left…in his Yoko form…was my fox. Breathing deeply, peacefully. Alive.

"Kurama…" Gasps at hearing my voice.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

"Oh, Hiei! You're okay!" My friends surrounded me laughing, crying, talking to me, asking if I was alright. So many people cared about me…this was my family. I realized that as they all surrounded me and I told them over and over again that I was okay. I was tired, and could barely lift up my arm to pull off the mask. But I was alive! I'd never been so happy to wake up. Now to wait to see my fox again, to hear his voice.

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

"Man, I oughta kill you know I know you're okay! You really scared us!" I never expected Kuwabara to say that.

"I didn't think I'd live." I told them simply. "We thought we'd die…"

"General, sir!" Jin-ei saluted to me from the back. I thought Mukuro had killed him! He came to the front, and said, "It's good to have you back, sir!"

"Jin-ei saved you both." Yukina explained. "I had been looking for you, and instead I found a nearly hysterical Jin-ei carrying you. So I brought you here and tried to heal you as best I could."

"Yukina…you're safe, too. Where were you all this time?"

"Everywhere." She held out her arms. "I went from the Plateau of the Beheaded to the Crest of Children. Fighting, hoping you were safe. And you are. I can rest now."

_As deep as the scar under my skin_

_Like being in love, he says for the first time_

Hiei tried his best to sit up but couldn't. He was just too weak and tired. So he settled for reaching across the space between his and Kurama's bed and clutching the fox's hand tightly. _Come back, fox. _If Kurama heard the telepathic plea he didn't show it. He lay there, almost comatose.

"He's okay, Hiei. Don't worry. He's just sleeping so his body can replenish the blood that he lost." I nodded. Speaking of sleeping…

I think they all saw my eyes starting to close, and that I was fighting off sudden waves of exhaustion. Yusuke just grinned at me, and patted me on the shoulder. "Yeah, we'll leave you alone now, Hiei." I saw the happy tears in his eyes, and nodded off.

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

I woke up again and Kurama was next to me, holding me tightly. We were the only ones in the room save for Yukina and Jin-ei. He'd fallen asleep on her shoulder, and she was reading a book. She saw me awake and smiled, putting a finger to her lip. "Kurama." I whispered, and he woke instantly. Golden eyes turned green, and silver hair turned red, and there was my pretty hanyou again. There were dark circles under his eyes. He was still very weak. He looked up at me, unable to even lift his head. It must have taken all the energy he had to just move from one bed to the other. I kissed his forehead and entwined my fingers in his hair, whispering "I love you…"

He smiled and hummed contentedly. "I love you, Hiei. I can't believe we made it. I have to admit I had completely resigned myself to die."

"So had I." I told him. "But we both made it…and now…you're my mate. And I'm yours. So we have the rest of our lives now…"

"The rest of our lives…that sounds so nice…" He replied, again sounding just content to be next to me. "With you, and only you."

_Like being in love, to feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you, waiting to come to life_

"Because now, we have all the time in the world." I took liberties and traced the soft skin of his neck and shoulders. "You know…we still need to consummate our mating, Kurama." Emerald eyes widened.

"Damn, if there were ever a time that I could heal miraculously!" He looked up at me, and smirked. "How can you say something so sexy and me not be able to pin you to the bed and pleasure you for it?"

I snickered. "Once we can go home you can. How's that? Or maybe I'll just make you my bitch." His mouth fell open, and his cheeks turned red.

"Gods that sounds so hot! I didn't know you were capable of such talk!" He looked like he would certainly enjoy that. And now that he was my mate, and not just my lover, the pleasure would be enhanced for both of us now that we were one in mind and soul. All that was left was to become one physically. Kurama looked like he couldn't stand the wait.

"Hn. I'm not a virgin, you know. And it's not my fault you're just a hentai."

"Haha…I suppose you're right." And we stayed that way for a while, just holding each other, neither one of us able to believe that we could be so happy.

_Waking me up to dreaming, reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

It was several hours later when I was strong enough to walk around. So we were both released from the hospital after I'd signed several sheets of paper saying I'd take care of Kurama until he was strong again. Like they needed my signature for that. I carried him infant style out of the hospital after we were both properly dressed, and we all returned to the Ningenkai. Jin-ei came with us, but I didn't find out why until later.

We were all at Kurama's house, having a ridiculous party, with alcohol, Rotel (whatever the hell that was), and plenty of sugary snacks. I didn't care about the food. I cared about the fox resting comfortably in my arms as we lay on the couch together watching, ironically enough, _I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry._ I thought it was strangely cheesy. If two men really had to act gay for something as important as one's own children, they'd pull it off a lot better than that. There were some amusing parts, though. The flaming queen that was wearing almost nothing except feathers and had an ungodly amount of makeup on cracked me up. Ningens were unbelievable.

I held my love tighter and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He smiled and whispered about how much he loved me. I ran my hands through his hair again, and lightly stroked his face with my knuckles.

I pretended not to notice Botan, Keiko, and Yukina all watching us, enormous pink hearts in their eyes. (Yukina was near tears.) _Hn. Women. Do you see that, fox?_

_They're only happy for us, Hiei. Forgive them, just for tonight._

_Hn. Since you asked me. _Our telepathic bond was another result of the two of us mating. I knew, as I watched him laugh at the movie, what it meant to love someone so much the feelings overpowered you and actually made you hurt. But you wouldn't give up that feeling for the world.

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

He soon fell asleep and, out of courtesy, everyone wrapped up the little party. I turned a blind eye to the fact that Jin-ei left with Yukina and Genkai, and that the pair were holding hands as they left. Jin-ei was a hell of a lot better than the idiot…and I did owe him my life. If they were dating, well, I couldn't stop her, could I? I'd have to talk to her about it later. The only reason I didn't have a fit was because I was just so happy to have Kurama back.

I stayed with my mate until everyone left, then I carried him to his bed and made sure he was comfortable. I climbed in with him, trying not to wake him up. I failed. He woke up and stretched, looking a lot better. The bags under his eyes were gone, and he propped himself on one elbow, something he hadn't been strong enough to do before. His hair cascaded around his shoulders. Jade green eyes looked me over sensually.

"So…" He tried to act casual, and thought I didn't notice he was scooting closer to me. "What was that you said about making me your bitch?" I shuddered. I'd never heard his voice that low and husky.

"Um…are you sure you're up for this? I mean…you just were released from the hospital…and…" I stuttered as he traced a line down my jaw to my chest. "Well…I…could you not have given me any warning, you hentai?"

He smirked. "But I'm horny, Hiei. Feel. Besides, if you're the seme, then I won't have to expend so much energy, so I won't get tired or weak." He grabbed my hand and put my hand up between his legs. I felt his erection and almost lost control. Instead, I wanted him to enjoy this. I'd have him screaming by the time I was inside him!

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the scar under my skin_

I gently pushed him over, and relieved him of his shirt. No, that wasn't enough. I slipped my hands in the waistband of his pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Gods, that body was perfect! I straddled him, and he helped me rub against him by grabbing my hips, his eyes shutting every time the little shocks of pleasure shot up his spine. "Unh, why aren't you naked yet?" He asked me impatiently. I smirked, and willingly complied, removing my shirt, pants, and finally boxers. Then I lay atop him, and our bodies met each other for the first time. The shock of bare skin against skin made us both gasp. We'd never been this intimate before with each other, so it was new to us. I propped up on one arm and rubbed my erection against his, kissing his neck over the mark I'd made the entire time. He wrapped his arms around my neck, but then dragged his nails down my back. I hissed, and arched at the pain/pleasure.

We kissed passionately, hands roaming everywhere, wanting to know every bare inch of skin. Our hearts were racing, and we were already out of breath.

_Like being in love, he says for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

He pulled my head down and bit my ear, hard, then pulled on it, using his tongue here and there. I bit gently along his shoulders and chest, kissing and bruising the soft pale skin. He arched his back as I moved down, wanting his sex to stay in contact with mine. I denied him that. Instead, I kissed and licked my way down his chest, torturing the nipples only for a little while. I'd pull on them with my teeth, and swirl my tongue around them only to leave Kurama begging for more.

He tasted so good…I wanted to taste him again like we did before all the tragedy…I leaned over and picked up my pants, unhooking the belt from them. "What are you doing, Hiei?" Kurama asked me curiously with a grin. "Freeing your kinky side, or something?" I smirked and pinned his arms up over his head. Then I tied the belt around those small wrists and pulled him up a little so I could tie him to the headboard of the bed. He didn't fight me, only bit his lip and waited to see what I'd do once I had him helpless. He tested them and seemed only even more turned on that I'd tied the knots in such a way that he couldn't escape even if he earnestly tried.

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love, to feel for the first time_

And then I wasted no time in taking his erection into my mouth as much as I could. His back arched, and he let loose a cry that tested my self-control more than anything ever had. And he kept making those noises as my tongue and teeth pleasured him almost to the brink of an orgasm. Suddenly I couldn't stand it. If he didn't stop I'd take him right there and then! I whipped off my bandana and gagged Kurama with it, tying it behind his head. The look on his eyes showed no fear or apprehension, just an increasingly sexy look. I knew he was liking what I was doing to him, capturing him and putting him at my mercy.

Then I went down on him again, and this time he was desperately crying out through the gag, but he was muffled. He tossed his head from side to side and thrust his hips up. I waited again until he was almost at his peak, then I put two fingers in my mouth instead of letting him come. I let him see what I was doing, and he spread his legs wider as if saying, Please!

I put one finger inside him slowly, trying to be gentle. His body reflexively tightened at first, but then he relaxed and accepted it. I soon added a second, and began to move in him slowly, stroking him on the inside. Kurama cried out again and said something barely intelligible that sounded like Put It In Me! So, assuming that was what he said, I kept going until I found his sweet spot. I knew I had, because he arched his back and yelled my name. I could understand my name even through the gag in his mouth. So I repeatedly hit it, over and over again, until his cock was as hard as steel, and he was moaning every time my fingers hit it. God, the noises he was making was driving me insane! I almost couldn't stand it!

For the third time, I stopped just before he got off. I pulled out my fingers and removed the gag. I also untied him. I wanted us to be as close as possible for this. We kissed passionately, deeply. While he was distracted with the kiss I directed myself between his legs and put myself in him, slowly. He pulled the hair on the back of my head, trying to relax. Then he wrapped his arms and legs around me and pulled me deeper in, whispering for me to go.

_We're crashing into the unknown_

_We're lost in this, but it feels like home_

For the first time I moaned at how hot and tight he was on the inside. "K-Kurama…" I pulled out, agonizingly slowly, and the incredible feeling made us both moan. "Unhh…" Then I went back inside him, and he was whispering my name with every slow thrust that I made.

I couldn't take it anymore. I gave in, and shoved myself deep in his body mercilessly, over and over again, going as deep as I could, making sure to hit his spot every time. He cried out every time I did, and I cried out with him because of that amazing feeling. I looked up at him and saw several tears leak back to his ears. I kissed him, and felt my own tears mix with his. They fell around us, hardening to Hiroseki, but I didn't pay any attention to them. "Hiei…" Kurama arched his back yet again, trying to feel me even more.

"Come with me, fox…" I told him, and wrapped my hand around his sex to bring him closer. I felt that frantic feeling that told me I was close, so close to release. Kurama was gasping for breath, eyes closed in passion. His hands were entwined in my hair, and I buried my face in his neck. We weren't two people anymore, we'd become one mind, spirit, and body. I felt lightheaded, and he yelled my name and came all over my stomach. I felt his body tighten around me and I came, suddenly seeing little white dots everywhere.

After that mind-blowing session I was worn completely out. Kurama had blacked out momentarily, only to come back looking more tired than ever. I was so tired it took me a minute to realize I was still in him. I pulled out, trying to be gentle, but Kurama still winced. I lay next to him after wiping myself off with the corner of the blanket.

"Maybe we weren't as up for that as we thought…" Kurama slurred, looking dizzy. "I'll have to sleep for a few days now…"

He pulled me into his arms, and I snuggled closer to him. "I think we both will. But that's okay. We have all the time in the world now." I felt something under my arm and picked it up. It was one of my tears. Normally my tears were black, and this one was, but on the inside of it there was a burst of white, so bright you'd swear it'd glow in the dark. I showed Kurama, who was already starting to fall asleep. "See, fox? You're the light to my darkness…" He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Hiei."

"I love you, too, Kurama."


	21. New Story Info!

I'm sorry to all about the sequel being cancelled; there was just too much going on. I do plan to write it someday, just not right now. However, I am starting a Naruto/Gaara story, or maybe it'll wind up being Naruto/Sasuke. I'm not sure yet. The first chapter is well under way, so be on the lookout! Thanks much,

Lestat


End file.
